Trust Me
by Life's Howling WolfABANDONED
Summary: AU Rachel Potter was abandoned just before her Hogwarts letter. Now found, she's thrown into a new world that she needs to learn to trust.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**_ONLY DISCLAIMER: _**_Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_So, reason i haven't worked on my other stories is I've been working on this little...thing. It's actually very fun. Okay, song is Heart Of Dixie by Danielle Bradbery! I completely adore the song so please listen to it! Yay! Now enjoy the first entry of Trust Me!_**

...

Trust Me

Prologue

"Albus, are you sure she is here?"

"I told you Minerva, my dear, Kingsley volunteers here at times and saw her. According to others she blew in three days ago." Albus Dumbledore looked around before finding a volunteer. "Excuse me, where is Rachel Potter?"

"Rachel? Little lass is at her cot. It's her reading time. Right over there." The man pointed towards a cot in a corner where a small girl was sitting, looking at a book.

"Oh, Albus, she's so small." Minerva McGonagall murmured.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded but led the stern looking woman towards the girl. Her brow was furrowed as she read and she hadn't noticed them stop in front of her. McGonagall could spot the title which said _The Iron Hunt_. It appeared to be a mundane book that had captured her interest.

"Rachel Potter?" Rachel looked up and they were met with emerald green eyes, the same eyes of Lily Evans Potter. She eyed them warily and seemed defensive in her position.

"Yes?"

"I am Professor Dumbledore and this is Professor McGonagall. We have something for you." He held out a letter and she looked at it for a minute before slowly taking the envelope. She slit the wax seal and opened it. Her eyes widened and then narrowed suspiciously.

"Hogwarts? Magic? Why should I believe this?"

"Your mother and father attended Hogwarts and we are offering you a place. Your name has been down ever since you were born."

Rachel looked at them and her eyes held a deep untrust that confused them. She looked at the letter again for a few minutes before sighing.

"How am I going to pay?"

"From your trust vault."

"Trust vault?"

"The vault that holds the money your parents left for your schooling."

She frowned. "I have money, eh? Good to know." She looked at the letter once more. "What do I need to do?"

"Well a family has agreed to take you in during holidays as we are a boarding school. We will take you to meet the parents of the family, get your school supplies, and then take you to the school."

She was silent and seemed to be thinking before shrugging and getting up. She took a guitar case from under the cot and hitched the strap over her shoulder. "I am ready then."

"That's all you own? That book and the guitar?"

"Well there's two more books in the case but I've been homeless for three years. I do not have much."

Chapter One

Rachel had been ten when her relatives decided they didn't need her and dumped her in the streets of London. Rachel seemed to have an internal self-preservation though because she survived without harm. She found food in dumpsters and trash cans, knew when to hide from the police and men who looked a little too friendly, and always had places to sleep. She found the homeless shelter and was relieved to have somewhere warm as it was turning into one of the coldest winters. Then, only three days later, she is told that she has been accepted into a magical school her dead parents had gone too and was being welcomed into a family.

The husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, were very nice but Rachel, after three years on the streets, was hesitant to give out trust just like that so she would be polite but keep her distance until they proved they could be trusted. They had seven children, two were already out of the house while the other five were in different years in Hogwarts. She would be in the same year as their youngest son but as they described their children, Rachel was most interested to meet their twin sons, Fred and George, who sounded like two she could learn to trust.

After meeting them, she was told that they would see her at the end of the school year before she was taken to get her school supplies. Rachel was amazed by the amount of money she had and filled a bag with strange coins. First she was taken to get new clothes as she only owned one outfit. The only pair of shoes she bought were brown ankle boots and she went very American western for outfits. She bought a lot of jeans, peasant tops in warm colors, and two white flowing sun dresses with brown belts wrapped around. She even bought a brown cowgirl hat. She said that she was a country singer, that's what she did with the guitar. She had got it at a pawn shop with some money she found in the street and taught herself to play.

When she received her wand she was actually showing some rare excitement. She was then taken to Hogwarts where she was sorted into Gryffindor which she was told was her mum and dads house and the house all the Weasley's were in. She actually felt a small sliver of happiness for the first time in a while. She was shown to her dorm and common room. Everyone was still at breakfast, but she wasn't hungry so she grabbed her guitar and went downstairs.

Gryffindor House were walking into the common room in clumps and were surprised to see a girl with a guitar sitting on the couch, playing. Her eyes were focused on the guitar and didn't see the house filing in silently to watch the newcomer. She started singing.

_She had a dead end job at the national bank_

_And a deadbeat husband who always drank_

_So when he didn't come home she had the gin to thank_

_For the tears in her eyes_

_So Dixie packed up and said her goodbyes_

_And she went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her_

_Flying just fast enough to leave it all behind her_

_But she didn't know 'till she hit the road, deep in her soul_

_She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy_

_Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie_

_The heart of Dixie_

_It's a funny thing when your world falls down_

_It's got a way of showing you what you're all about_

_Now Dixie's got her wheels pointed south_

_And she ain't never looking back_

_Nobody knew she was brave like that_

_And she went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her_

_Flying just fast enough to leave it all behind her_

_But she didn't know 'till she hit the road, deep in her soul_

_She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy_

_Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie_

_The heart of Dixie_

_Yeah Dixie woke up to the truth one day_

_Grabbed her cheap sunglasses and her lipstick case_

_And she went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her_

_Flying just fast enough to leave it all behind her_

_But she didn't know 'till she hit the road, deep in her soul_

_She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy_

_Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie_

_The heart of Dixie_

_Ooooh_

_The heart of Dixie_

_Oh_

She sighed as she finished and Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, spoke up. He felt it was his duty to find out who this mysterious girl was.

"Who are you?" The girl looked over and seemed surprised to see everyone.

"I'm a new third year. Just got here today." She shrugged as she started tuning the guitar.

"What's your name though?" Oliver Wood asked. She stood with a sigh and spoke two words before heading upstairs.

"Rachel Potter."

...

**_Interesting? Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Song: Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood! Another song i love! You'll see more of her attitude of not trusting in this chapter._**

...

Chapter Two

Rachel trotted down the stairs a little while later, her guitar case strapped over her shoulder, to see that a lot of people were still down there. She stopped when they all looked at her before sighing and heading for the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Someone called and, figuring it was said to her, she stopped. "How do we know you're really Rachel Potter?"

"Yeah, they said Rachel went missing before she could come to Hogwarts."

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved her fringe. They all went silent in shock at the sight of her scar and she shook her head.

"Where have you been for all this time?" A girl her age asked and the common room was surprised to see Rachel get defensive in posture.

"I don't know any of you well enough to disclose that information. Where I was really isn't anyones business." She shrugged before leaving a surprised group of students. Fred and George Weasley looked at each other before following. Rachel stopped when she heard the footsteps behind her and suddenly two red heads were in front of her. "You must be Fred and George."

"How do you know our names?"

"I'm staying with your family and your parents told me." She shrugged before continuing her trek down the stairs.

"Wait, what? You're staying with us?" Fred asked and she nodded.

"Wicked." They said together.

"Why did you follow me exactly?" She jumped the last two steps of the Grand Staircase and fixed the strap of her case.

"Well you are very interesting so we thought we'd see where you were going."

"Yes, you are intriguing."

"I was going outside." She rolled her eyes.

"Great, we'll come with you."

"Sure you can handle the cold?" She asked, her lips actually quirking into a smile.

"Can you?" George shot back and she just ignored him and headed outside. She looked around for a second before nodding and heading off for the big tree by the frozen Black Lake. They followed, slightly chilly but she seemed perfectly at ease.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked as she sat, making sure the bottom of her jacket was resting on the ground.

"Practicing." Rachel said simply as she snapped open her guitar case and took out her guitar. "Do you really think talent just comes to you? Nah, you have to practice." She started fiddling with the guitar before playing some chords. "You can talk if you want. It won't really distract me."

"Oh. So you're coming to stay with us?"

"Yes." She said as played some chords before shaking her head and tuning again.

"Why?"

"Yes, we'd like to know."

"It is our home after all."

"Until I know you well enough, it will be a mystery." She shrugged before testing the chords again and giving a small smile.

"You don't trust easily, do you?" George pointed out and she nodded, not looking up.

"If you've had my life for the past three years, you wouldn't either." She played some chords again and frowned. "It just doesn't sound right without lyrics. I know them, just not the chords."

George and Fred looked at each other before Fred spoke. "If you need an audience, we'd be happy to be of service."

"Yes, we quite enjoyed your other performance."

She pursed her lips before nodded and tuning the guitar one more time before taking a deep breath.

_Little boy, six years old_

_A little too used to being alone_

_Another new mom and dad_

_Another school, another house that will never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my temporary home_

_Young mom, on her own_

_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_

_She's looking for a job, looking for a way out_

_'Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is our temporary home_

_Old man, hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers_

_"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"_

_He looks up and says_

_"I can see God's face"_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This was my temporary home_

_This is our temporary home_

"So? Good or not?" She studied their speechless faces.

"That was really good, wasn't it Georgie?"

"Yes, the best I've heard."

"You're not joking or something?" She asked suspiciously. They shook their heads and she actually smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." They said together and she smiled again though it almost wasn't there.

"Anyway, I'm going inside, if you want to join." They looked at each other and stood, following her back to the castle.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably get the first book of the series I'm reading and try to finish a few chapters."

"Reading?"

"I like to read." She said defensively. "Is there a problem?"

"No, just didn't expect that."

She snorted. "You don't even know me. But if it makes you feel better, the book isn't really boring. It's full of action and supernatural stuff. Of course you can't have a book without romance but it isn't too bad."

"Whats it called." They had entered the castle and the boys relaxed at the warmth.

"_The Iron Hunt_."

"So it's a muggle book." Fred commented in a curious voice and she nodded.

"Professor McGonagall explained all the…words that the wizarding world uses."

When they got to the common room, Rachel hurried up the dorm stairs and came back with a book. She found the empty arm chair and lied across it so her feet were dangling off one end while her head rested on the arm of the other end. She opened the book and her brow furrowed.

"Is that the book?" She didn't answer George. She seemed too focused on the book. He looked at Fred and went to take it when she spoke without looking up.

"Touch this book and you won't have a hand." She casually turned a page as if she hadn't threatened him.

"A casual threat, that's pretty good."

"Then I'll give more when the situation presents itself."

"We'll hold you to that." The twins could swear she smiled at that.

..

**_Like it? Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So the song is Do You Hear What I Hear but the Carrie Underwood version. I seriously love this chapter! It's showing around the end, Rachels starting development in this new world. Okay! Here we go!_**

...

Chapter Three

The next day, a girl with bushy hair, the one who asked where she had been, nervously approached Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She said quietly and Rachel looked up from her Charms book which she was told to read. Rachel didn't say anything but motioned for her to continue. "I'm sorry I asked a personal question like that. Um, I just wanted to know. You're very famous and I had just wanted to know, um, know more."

"I'm very wary of people. I don't give out trust easily and that's why I said I wouldn't answer." Rachel studied Hermione's face. "Thanks though, for apologizing."

"Oh, you're welcome." Before Hermione could say anything else, Professor McGonagall was heard.

"Miss. Potter! I need you in my office." Rachel nodded to Hermione in way of goodbye before leaving with her school book. Once she was settled in her head of houses office, the older woman spoke. "I wanted to see how your first day was."

She shrugged and muttered it was fine.

"Did you try to make friends?"

She actually answered that question. "Like I told people, I don't give out trust easily. They need to earn it."

"Well I want you to at least try and make some friends. It doesn't have to be right away and can just be one but Hogwarts will be a lot more fun."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I guess but it'll take a while."

"That's all I ask."

Rachel headed back to the common room, which was starting to empty as kids got ready to head off to Christmas Holidays. Rachel was staying behind as the Weasley kids were too. Hermione's parents were going on a trip so she was staying too though she wasn't friends with any of them. Rachel was actually kind of glad. She wasn't good with a huge amount of people.

When most of the school was gone, Rachel looked around the empty common room before going up to get her book. She came back down to see the twins working on something as Hermione was curled up in an armchair and Ron was practicing chess. Ginny was looking through a notebook. Percy was somewhere working on some last minute homework as, according to him, his Head Boy duties left him a little behind. The twins looked up and grinned. Why did it warm her heart slightly? It wasn't big, just like quickly touching something that had been under the sun for a while, but it was enough to question. She sat on the other armchair and they sauntered over.

"So, we would think you have homework."

"Yes, miss reader, wouldn't you be working on in it?" She gave them a dry look before turning to her book and speaking.

"Don't start classes until Holidays end."

"Why?" George asked. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Right, we'll know when you know _us _better."

"So far that's like three things that we need to wait to know." Fred grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell anyone stuff?" Ron asked and Ginny and Hermione looked over.

"I don't give out trust freely. It needs to be earned."

"Why?" But all Rachel did was go back to her book. They all looked at the twins but they just shrugged.

Rachel spent the day reading and the twins, who had been out pranking some Slytherins who stayed, came in around dinner. They were surprised to see Rachel fast asleep on the arm chair. She looked different when she was asleep. More peaceful, not as guarded. Fred made a gesture and George sighed before heading over.

"Rachel." He said, shaking her shoulder slightly. "Rachel, wake up."

She shot up and looked around, looking ready to fight which surprised them. She relaxed after a moment and looked around again.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked and they nodded. She rubbed her eyes. "I take it you have a reason for waking me?"

"Dinner is soon."

"Oh, thanks." She said and left for her dorm. Suddenly she came back down. "Is tonight Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. See you at dinner." She then disappeared.

Rachel seemed even more guarded during dinner and no one knew why. The reason was she never got a Christmas present and had always wanted one. She hated Christmas just because of that. She went to bed early and thankfully Hermione didn't see the few tears that fell from behind her eyelids.

When Rachel woke up, she didn't expect anything, until she saw it. There was a package at the end of her bed. She opened it slowly to find a knitted sweater, a dozen home-baked mince pies, a Christmas cake, and some nut brittle along with a note.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hope you are enjoying your first time at Hogwarts. I also hope you enjoy this present._

_-Mrs. Weasley_

She had gotten a present. That quick warm feeling she got from when Fred and George grinned came again but for a little longer. She inspected the sweater which was a sort of turquoise color and looked very comfy. Should she put it on? She frowned before slowly pulling it over her head. It felt amazing, so warm. She looked at the food and took a mince pie, hesitantly taking a bite. It was delicious so she took another and soon she had finished off two. She then toke one hesitant bites of the other stuff as she had never tried them before. She decided to save all the food for later and packed it back in the box. She pulled on some jeans but kept the sweater on and headed down stairs. She heard voices as she walked down.

"Hey, you have a Weasley Sweater!" Fred called out.

"A, what?" She asked but then noticed all the Weasleys had similar sweaters, just different colors.

"Mum makes hand knitted sweaters for all the Weasleys and gives them as Christmas presents." George explained and she nodded. _Does she count me as one of the family? _The warm feeling came again.

"Oh." Rachel said quietly. "That's nice of her."

"Hey, can you sing a Christmas carol with your guitar?" Fred asked and Rachel looked at him before shrugging and getting her guitar.

She sat on an armchair and they sat in front of her. Just because she didn't like Christmas, didn't mean she didn't learn some Christmas carols from carolers that came the first day she found the homeless shelter. Rachel started the chords, focusing on the guitar.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_A star, a star_

_Dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_A song, a song_

_High above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_In your palace warm mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_A child, a child_

_Shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light _

They were awed, even the twins who had heard her sing two songs already, not just the one.

"That was wonderful." Hermione said and Rachel shrugged.

"Definitely amazing." George winked and the warmth came again but this time with a fluttering. What was going on? That's when she felt her cheeks heat up. She had never blushed before!

"Thanks." And as she glanced at George who had gone back to talking to Fred, something she hadn't had for a long time came. A small feeling of trust.

...

**_I feel Hermione wouldn't be friends with Ron without Harry so since Rachel just came, she's not friends with Ron. I love the whole heart thing that's going on with Rachel. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! So it's been a while i know. To let you all know, there will be no Sirius Black in this. Sorry, but i don't want to deal with that plot line. Now, enjoy chapter four of Trust Me!_**

...

Chapter Four

Rachel looked around at everyone in her Charms class practicing what Professor Flitwick, a strange looking man, called the Seize and Pull Charm. They were having trouble pulling the object towards them when they were called forward to pull the root he had conjured. Finally, he called up Rachel.

"Okay, Miss. Potter. If you can't pull the root forward, it doesn't matter. I just want to see if you can do the spell." She eyed him warily but nodded before pointing her wand at the root.

"_Carpe Retractum_!" The rope shot out and wrapped around the root. She than yanked and people were shocked when the root was pulled forward. No one had been able to do it. Some Slytherins were mad because she was so small and they thought she would be weaker. When you're homeless though, you need strength when searching through dumpsters because of the heavy metal lids.

"Oh my! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick said happily and Rachel went back to her seat.

Then it was Potions class. Fred and George had warned her about Professor Snape but her time on the streets caused her to be able to prepare for any kind of attitude and treatment. So, to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws amazement, she showed no fear or intimidation. To the mans frustration, she showed nothing but a blank face.

"Potter!" She looked from her Girding Potion which was perfect to say the least. "How high is your arrogance? Did you not think to follow directions?"

"Yes. I just added the dragonfly thoraxes." She said. It appeared Snape hadn't even looked at her potion when he said that because when he finally looked, he had to hide his shock at how it was better than any he had seen yet. He didn't say anything else, just walked to Neville Longbottom's potion and proceeded to insult it.

When they made it to lunch, she sat next to George and started to eat. The twins looked at each other.

"So, how was your first potions class?" She shrugged as she munched on a ham sandwich.

"You should have seen it!" Ron exclaimed. "Snape kept trying to get at her but she didn't show anything! And her potion was perfect."

"Really." Fred said.

"Now, how were you able to pull that off?" George looked at her and when she looked over, the warm fluttery feeling came again. She gave him a look and he sighed, recognizing it as her 'I need to trust you' look.

"Patience is key to life." She muttered as his face fell, realizing she wouldn't say.

"She was also able to pull the root for the Seize and Pull charm." Their eyes widened at that.

"We weren't able to do that when we were third years!" Rachel shrugged and finished her sandwich.

"And you're not going to gloat at all?"

"Do I look the gloating type?" Her lips twitched and they could tell she was trying not to smile. "Anyway, I'm going to class."

"But it's not for another ten minutes." Dean Thomas, who had been nearby, said in confusion.

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk to me."

"Why?" Fred asked but she just walked off with a small wave.

"Why doesn't she answer all your questions?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Because she doesn't trust us enough to tell us."

"Apparently she needs to trust you to say certain stuff."

They all nodded and went back to their food.

"Miss. Potter, I hear from Professor Flitwick that you were able to pull that root. Sometimes I even have trouble."

"Dumpster lids are heavy." Rachel responded as she found a seat. "I have an embarrassing question."

"Yes?"

"When you look at someone or if they do something with you, what's it mean when you get a warm fluttery feeling in your heart?" Rachel frowned. "That keeps happening to me and I don't get it."

"Well, from my experience, it means you like someone as more than a friend." It made McGonagall sad to know that Rachel didn't even know what certain feelings were.

"Oh." She looked surprised. "Should I talk to him about it?"

"If you want. I would get to know him first." McGonagall looked up at her. "Now why are you asking _me _this and not one of your classmates?"

"Well I don't trust them. I need to trust someone, to actually tell them things."

"And you trust me?"

"Kind of. You and Professor Dumbledore are the first adults to care."

"Well that's good to know." The bell rang then and Rachel pulled out some parchment, quill, and ink as the kids filtered in.

"Okay, today we will be learning about what an Animagus is. Now, the other term is Animagi which stems from…"

Rachel sat at a table in the corner of the common room, working on her transfiguration homework, an essay on the origin of an Animagus and why they need to be registered. She was flipping through the book she checked out with a frown when a voice was heard.

"It's on page seven." She looked over to see George sitting next to her with a grin. The warm fluttering feeling came when she saw the gesture. Did she really like George like that? Is that why that small feeling of trust came? "You okay?"

She hadn't realized she had been silent and staring. "Yeah, fine."

"Mm hmm. You look a little peaky." He grinned. "C'mon, you need a break."

"But-"

"Do you want apple pie or not?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"I may know where the kitchens are. The elves love to have visitors." The little bit of trust she felt for him caused her to sigh and shrug before putting her stuff away and standing. "Follow me, mi lady."

Her lips quirked into a small smile at his tone and followed him out the portrait hole. It was silent as they made it down to the kitchens where he just tickled a portrait of a pear and opened it to show the kitchen.

"Mister George!" All the elves looked over at one house elf's cry. "What can Twinky be doing for Mister George and his friend."

"Two pieces of apple pie and some pumpkin juice." The elf snapped her fingers and a table and chairs appeared as the elves got to getting the food. When they sat, Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mister George?"

"I come here a lot." The pie and drink was set in front of them and Rachel took a bite, enjoying the taste. "Speaking of which, why did you even agree to come? Shouldn't you trust me or something?"

Rachel blushed for the second time. It was a new experience really. "Well I may, you know, trust you a little."

"Really?" He rested his chin on his hand, setting his elbow on the table and leaning forward. "When did that happen?"

"Um, Christmas."

"And I'm just learning now?" His false insulted tone caused her to do something she hadn't done in a while. She laughed. He grinned, proud at the fact he had made her do that.

She shrugged and the two enjoyed their time, Rachel even laughing at certain times.

...

**_I know McGonagall may seem OOC but she feels Rachel needs an adult to at least talk to while she gets used to this new enviorment. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey! So this chapters not the greatest I've ever written but i don't know how to change it. I know Lumos is a spell you learn in charms so Lumos Duos must also but if you go on Harry Potter wikia it's on the third year DADA curriculum so i used it. The song is Mean by Taylor Swift._**

...

Chapter Five

Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile as she watched from the staff table as Rachel talked to the Weasley twins. At least she followed her suggestion and made some friends. And by the blush when George said something, the teacher would say the crush she talked about was on him. Professor Dumbledore looked just as happy as he looked at the small third year, knowing how rough this must be for her. Homeless with no one caring for three years and suddenly she's in a school where plenty of people do.

"I still don't understand how she was able to pull the root yesterday." Professor Flitwick said to McGonagall at one point. "There were students much stronger than her in that class and they couldn't move it an inch."

The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress had not told the other teachers where Rachel had been found or where she had been for three years. They felt it would be too much invasion into Rachel's privacy.

"Fillius, I thought you of all people wouldn't judge size for power." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, of course, it was just surprising." The part goblin sounded very embarrassed.

"So, there's no consistency?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Professor Snape says to stir that way but I was able to do a really good potion and I stirred the opposite direction. What people don't know is that its like cooking and it doesn't need perfection to get a good result."

"How do you know this?" And she answered for once.

"No idea. I just looked at the directions and thought of when I would cook when I was younger."

"And he didn't yell at you for not doing the directions perfectly?" Fred asked skeptically.

"No, because he barely noticed what I was actually doing when he yelled."

"Amazing." George said with a grin and Rachel blushed once again.

"Okay! Today I will be teaching you the Lumos Duo spell." Professor Lupin clapped his hands together. "Now, who can tell me where the spells name stems from?" Rachel slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Lumos stems from the Latin word lumen which means light and Duos stems from the word duo which means two. The whole incantation, in Latin, means light two or also two light."

"Yes, ten points to Gryffindor. And another five for explaining the two different meanings."

She would explore the library at times when she had traveled near them when she was homeless so she was well read in Latin words. That seemed to surprise many of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who had no idea, not even Hermione and she was well read in everything.

About a month passed, Rachel was officially in the swing of things and seemed a natural at everything she did. Her trust was growing for George along with her crush and she was even starting to trust Fred, showing this by not being really evasive in all her answers. All the other students got the wariness but Fred and George either barely any or none at all. Rachel did notice something though, about Hermione. People were very mean to her. Rachel may not have a relationship she had with the twins with Hermione but the two did study together. They didn't talk about anything but school work but still. Rachel didn't think people should be mean. So she decided to do something unusual for her, she would do a nice thing for no reason at all.

"Hermione, come here." Rachel called from where she was in the common room with her guitar. The bushy haired girl looked over. "Seriously, come here."

"What is it?"

"I have something for you. I notice how kids treat you and thought this might cheer you up some." Hermione nodded and sat on the floor in front of her.

_You, with your words like knives _

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, _

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails _

_On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down _

_With just one single blow _

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides _

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again _

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down, _

_Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you_

_I just want to feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now _

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road _

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game _

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting _

_About the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing _

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic_

_And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Yeah someday I'll be big enough _

_So you can't hit me _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so _

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

There were tears in Hermione's eyes but she was smiling.

"Thank you Rachel." Hermione said softly and the mentioned girl shrugged.

"No problem."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know, I feel bad for neglecting this story! It my one of my favorites but I've been working on When a Butterfly Brings Love so much that I almost forgot I had this one. Okay, so the song is Girl in a Country Song by Maddie and Tae. I love the song so I recommend listening to it when you read this!_**

...

Chapter Six

"So, you're coming to see us play Quidditch, right?" Fred asked and Rachel shrugged as she tried to find something for her Ancient Runes essay.

"That's not an answer."

"Thought you were starting to answer us."

"Look, I have a lot of homework." Rachel sighed in frustration.

"Please, it's your first Quidditch match!" George fake pouted and she looked up. She looked at Fred who had an identical look.

"Ugh, if I say yes, will you allow me to finish my essay?"

"Of course."

"Fine, I'll go." They clapped their hands happily before leaving her alone at the glare she shot them.

The next day, Rachel followed the crowd to the Quidditch pitch which was very nice in her mind. She was in the front row once everyone was filled in and watched as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the field. She instantly spotted the red hair of the twins and smiled unnoticeably, seeing the twins always brought that out. The captains shook hands and her eyes widened when they flew off on honest to god broom sticks. It was amazing to watch and she blushed when George flew past and winked at her. The twins had explained who was who so she knew the seeker, a fifth year named Jonas Vimes, was okay. The game looked interesting but she wasn't positive she would want to play in high stake competitions like this.

The twins friend, Lee Jorden, did commentary and he was very funny. McGonagall kept having to yell at him when he went off topic. She watched as Jonas did dives to trick the Ravenclaw seeker, a fourth year girl named Cho Chang, into thinking he saw the Snitch. Fred and George were like human Bludger's and Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson were amazing chasers. Even Oliver Wood, who had missed three goals was a great Keeper.

Rachel couldn't help her eyes following George around the pitch so it wasn't until the whistle sounded and Lee was heard that she knew who won.

"JONAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" He yelled and Rachel had to cover her ears at the roar of cheering surrounding her. She followed the converging house onto the field where she actually hugged Fred and George, though she was blushing like crazy with the latter.

When they got back to the common room, it was a party. George and Fred came up to Rachel who was working on her guitar.

"Sing a song for everyone to celebrate!"

"Yeah, c'mon! Sing something."

"Alright." She sighed after a moment, her happiness making her more acceptable to suggestions. Fred and George got everyone to silence and she started playing. She was nodding her head along before starting to sing.

_Well, I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet_

_And it's gettin' kinda cold in these painted on cut-off jeans_

_I hate the way this bikini top chafes_

_Do I really have to wear it all day? _

_I hear you over there on your tailgate whistlin' _

_Sayin', "Hey girl." _

_But you know I ain't listenin'_

_'Cause I got a name_

_And to you it ain't "pretty little thing", "hottie" or "baby"_

_Yeah it's drivin' me red-red-red-red-red-red-redneck crazy_

Everyone was listening and she almost grinned her smile was big enough.

_Bein' the girl in a country song_

_How in the world did it go so wrong?_

_Like all we're good for_

_Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend_

_Nothing more_

_We used to get a little respect_

_Now we're lucky if we even get_

_To climb up in your truck, keep our mouth shut and ride along_

_And be the girl in a country song _

She stood up and walked around, looking at everyone as she sang and played. Professor McGonagall had come in but quickly left to get Professor Dumbledore so they could watch unnoticed.

_Well, shakin' my moneymaker ain't ever made me a dime_

_And there ain't no sugar for you in this shaker of mine_

_Tell me one more time, "you gotta get you some of that"_

_Sure I'll slide on over, but you're gonna get slapped _

_These days it ain't easy being that_

_Girl in a country song_

_How in the world did it go so wrong?_

_Like all we're good for_

_Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend_

_Nothing more_

_We used to get a little respect_

_Now we're lucky if we even get_

_To climb up in your truck, keep our mouth shut and ride along_

_And be the girl in a country song _

_Aww naw, Conway and George Strait_

_Never did it this way_

_Back in the old days_

_Aww y'all, we ain't a cliché_

_That ain't no way_

_To treat a lady..._

She paused and grinned, making the two professors happy, before starting up again.

_...like a girl in a country song_

_How in the world did it go so wrong?_

_Like all we're good for_

_Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend_

_Nothing more_

_We used to get a little respect_

_Now we're lucky if we even get_

_To climb up in your truck, keep our mouth shut and ride along_

_Down some old dirt road we don't even wanna be on_

_And be the girl in a country song_

_Aww, naw_

When she finished everyone clapped and the twins high fived. She blushed just as Professor McGonagall broke up the party, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as he smiled at Rachel. She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas before falling asleep. A few days later, something was on the Gryffindor bulletin board. She was confused by the parchment which was explaining about something called Hogsmeade weekend. George saddled up with a grin.

"What's a Hogsmeade weekend?" Rachel asked him and he looked surprised.

"There's a village next to Hogwarts that third year and up can visit." Professor McGonagall came up to Rachel then.

"Miss. Potter, Mrs. Weasley signed the permission slip so you are able to attend the Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh, um, thank you." Rachel said, confused by what she meant by permission slip. The teacher left and she looked at George.

"You need permission to go to Hogsmeade." He explained and she nodded. "This means Fred and I can show you around."

"Okay." He grinned at her just as she did something that surprised both of them. She stretched up, as she was shorter than him, and kissed his cheek. Rachel realized what she did and blushed a deep shade of red.

"S-sorry." She mumbled. "Um, I'll see you later."

She then darted away, leaving George standing there in surprise. When that passed, he felt his whole body warm as the feel of her lips on his cheek stayed there. That shocked him. _Where the hell did that come from? _He shook his head and went to find Fred, maybe he just needed a distraction.

Rachel was very embarrassed around George for a few days but soon became her usual self. Soon Saturday came and the twins met her at the entrance of the school. All the way there, the twins talked about the different stores. They took her to Honeydukes, the sweet shop, first. She looked around with wide eyes at the sight of so much candy. She had never had candy before, as when she was with the Dursleys they hated her and you didn't usual get candy when you're homeless. She still had money in her money bag and had endless possibilities. The twins recommended different candies and soon Rachel was walking out with a bag full of Sugar Quills, Jelly Slugs, and Chocolate Frogs. They then took her to Zonko's Joke Shop which was the twins definite hang out given all the prank items they could purchase.

They went to The Three Broomsticks so she could try butterbeer and the last stop was the Shrieking Shack. George was the one to take her as Fred spotted Angelina Johnson and was going to treat her to a butterbeer. When they got to the gate that separated them from the Shrieking Shack, Rachel stared at it with wonder.

"You know, they say it's haunted."

"You said that already." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot." He look embarrassed but it seemed more than just repeating himself. If she had a different attitude, she would try and get him to tell but she knew what it was like to have secrets.

...

**_I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, there is no Sirius in here. If you have any idea about how I can have Remus resign, i'd love to hear them. Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter idea was such a spur of the moment thing that even I was shocked by how it went. I really hope you like what I did. I'm getting the spells from Harry Potter Wikia on the curriculum pages for each class. This was actually really fun to write._**

...

Chapter Seven

"Puffapod." Professor Sprout stated as Rachel curiously looked at the weird shape plant in front of her. "This is a revision. Lets see who remembers what they learned last year."

Rachel frowned as Hermione answered. The only problem with coming in her third year was the fact that she wasn't exactly revising things, she was learning them for the first time. She at first didn't hear her name.

"Miss. Potter." Rachel jolted.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel said but was confused as to why everyone, including Professor Sprout, was looking at her in surprise. "Um, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Miss. Potter, you do realize you started potting the seeds without instruction?" Rachel looked down to see several of the seeds in the fertilizer in front of her. "I would like to know how as you just got here."

"I-um-maybe its because I read the Herbology book a few times." She shrugged and Professor Sprout pursed her lips.

"Well, I'd like you to take this note to Professor Dumbledore. His office is on the seventh floor. The password is Chocolate Wands."

"Okay." She was handed a piece of parchment, grabbed her rucksack, and headed back to the castle. She made it to a statue that she figured guarded the headmaster's office. "Um, Chocolate Wands."

The statue surprisingly moved aside and she stepped on some revolving stairs before knocking on a door. She was allowed entrance and Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?"

"Professor Sprout sent me here with this note." She handed him the note and he read through it with surprise. He studied Rachel, seeming to be thinking hard on things. He came to a conclusion.

"I need to get Professor McGonagall, please hold on." He went to the fire place and Rachel watched in shock as he talked to some green flames and McGonagall stepped out. "I just received a note from Pomona. It seems Rachel is more advanced than we thought as she started to plot Puffapod seeds without instructions."

"Really?" McGonagall looked shocked.

"Her teachers, even Severus, say she is far more advanced and knowledgeable than her other third year classmates. Even Miss. Granger."

"Albus, are you thinking of doing what I think you're doing?" He nodded at the womans question before looking at Rachel with a smile.

"Rachel, how would you like to be pushed up one year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday and you can be given the fourth year texts and on Monday start fourth year. During the summer you would do the exams given."

"I-but why?"

"You are one of the smartest and advanced students we've seen since your mother, Rachel. I think it would benefit you more to be in a year that is your level."

Rachel studied them for a few minutes and they knew why. She was trying to determine if they were being serious. They knew of her trust issues and even if she trusted them a little bit, it wasn't enough to not be slightly suspicious. Finally she relaxed and they were glad to see her smile.

"I think that would be nice." She said quietly and they both looked relieved.

"I will get your books after classes and bring them to you and tell all the teachers. Please study as best you can this weekend."

"Okay, I will."

"And if you can, find Katie Bell. She's in your new year and can help the transition."

"Alright. Thank you." Rachel left the office and when she was alone she did a happy dance before putting her neutral face back on and heading to the common room. The twins came in just before lunch and saw her looking distinctly happy.

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"Oh, well," She blushed, "Dumbledore and McGonagall have decided to push me…up to fourth year."

"What?!" The exclaimed together.

"We've never heard of that happening!"

"How did it happen?"

"Why did it happen is more important."

"Dumbledore said they haven't seen a student as knowledgeable and advanced since my mum." She looked very embarrassed. "They want me to be in a year that's better for my magic."

"Impressive." Fred whistled.

"Look at you. You have the looks and the smarts." Rachel blushed at George's words while Fred smirked.

"I'm supposed to talk to Katie since she's in that year." Rachel shrugged and they nodded.

"Well this counts for a celebration." George said and Rachel looked confused. "To the kitchens we go."

George hooked one of her arms with his and Fred hooked the other before marching her to the kitchens.

…

The only Gryffindor not happy or proud of Rachel was Hermione. She was used to being the smartest Gryffindor yet here Rachel was, advancing to the next year early. Everyone else praised the raven haired girl but eventually she had to snap at them to let her study so she could catch up which they did without protest. Katie helped her with the studying and Rachel was glad she was also in Ancient Runes so she could get some help in there. Professor McGonagall, on Sunday night, had Rachel show her the spells for fourth year and was pleased to see Rachel able to do them.

Monday morning she got her new schedule and headed to Charms with Katie. The Slytherins were confused to see Rachel in the class.

"Alright, today we will be-"

"Professor, why is Potter here? She's just a third year." A Slytherin boy interrupted and Flitwick smiled.

"Miss. Potter has been advanced to fourth year." Rachel raised an eyebrow at the incredulous Slytherins, seemingly daring them to say something to her.

"Right, as I was saying, the Banishing Charm. I have placed a pile of pillows on each of your desks. I want you to practice. The first to banish at least three in a row will earn ten house points. The incantation is _Depulso _and the wand movement is a swiping of your wand. Begin."

"Think you can do it?" Katie asked Rachel, noticing the smug looks on some Slytherin faces at the thought of Rachel being so young. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she focused on the pillows. She studied her wand, moved it in the motion for practice before determinedly saying the incantation.

"_Depulso!_" Katie gasped when, instead of one pillow being banished, Rachel had put so much force in the spell that three were banished at the same time. It went silent and Flitwick beamed.

"Amazing job, Miss. Potter. Yes, ten points to Gryffindor."

Katie looked at her pile before looking at Rachel. She said the incantation like Rachel and two of the pillows went at the same time. She was also awarded ten points. Soon half of the Gryffindors were able to do what Rachel had done and by the end of class, Flitwick was amazed by the fact every single Gryffindor had banished the pillows like Rachel. The Slytherins had refused to do it the same way so only three people had banished a single pillow from their pile.

...

**_Yup, she's advanced to fourth year! Yay! Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So this chapter focuses a lot on George's feelings about Rachel. Not much else to say about this chapter but enjoy chapter eight of Trust Me!_**

...

Chapter Eight

George watched Rachel as her lips quirked into a smile when she finished her Defense essay. His gaze fell to her lips, the sight making him feel all warm. He was aching to kiss those lips, see if they were as soft as they looked. Ever since she had kissed his cheek, he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't focus on anything because all he wanted to do was hold her close, kiss her, and so much sappy stuff that he couldn't bear to tell Fred. Whenever he was near her, he was itching to hold her hand at least.

"George? George? George!"

"What?" George looked over to see Fred looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your eyes glazed over for minute." George shrugged as he looked at Rachel again who was asking Katie a question. "Why do you keep looking at Rachel?"

"I-"

"Team! Bed!"

"Dammit Oliver, I still need Katie's help." Rachel called over to Oliver. He tried to glare at her but she raised an eyebrow. "Everyone should have learned by now that glares don't work on me."

"Fine, Katie you get ten minutes."

"Aye, aye, mister bossy." Katie said before turning back to Rachel. George followed Fred, glancing at Rachel one more time before heading up the boys stairs. Once the twins were on their beds, Fred looked seriously at George.

"What's up with you and Rachel?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. She's just my friend."

"Mm hmm, and you don't want anything more?" Fred looked curious and George, not wanting Fred to laugh, took a page out of Rachel's book and ignored him. He lied down and turned his back. "That's what I thought."

The next day Rachel sat with the Quidditch team and gave Oliver a look when he looked frustrated that a non-team member was with them when they needed to focus. She then asked Katie a question on the Wit-Sharpening Potion.

"Really, it's Saturday! Why do you two need to talk about classes?" Fred asked and the two girls raised an eyebrow at the red heads question.

"If it hasn't come to your attention, Rachel started a full year halfway through second term. If she wants to catch up, she'll need to have help."

Katie had just finished explaining the part of the theory Rachel was having trouble with when Oliver had the Quidditch team leave. George looked back to see Rachel look lonely when they all left. He frowned but followed the team. Rachel finally headed to the stands and got her seat in the front like before as everyone else started to fill up the spaces. She watched as the teams flew through the air before Madam Hooch let the Bludgers and Snitch out before the Quaffle. The game was even more face paced and the Slytherins played dirty. She griped the railing when a Bludger was hit towards George but he rolled out of the way. He looked over to see Rachel watching him and his body warmed again and he went back into the game with even more confidence.

Rachel watched as the Slytherin team was about to block Angelina from scoring when two Bludgers were hit toward the group. The scattered enough the Angelina could throw the Quaffle through one of the hoops. She looked at George and Fred who had high fived with their beater bats. The game went on for a while when Jonas and Draco Malfoy went into a steep dive, both having seen the Snitch. Malfoy flinched when they got really close to the ground and Jonas tucked and rolled before holding his fist in the air. There was a roar at the fact Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup.

She made it to the twins and while she hugged Fred regularly, George had spun her, her feet leaving the ground. When he let her go, she was a deep red color.

"Miss. Potter, I called you here because of some notes from your teachers."

"I've been trying my hardest." Rachel frowned and McGonagall actually smiled at what Rachel thought this meeting was for.

"I know, and you've been trying so hard that, as exams are next week, you could take them then instead of during summer."

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Rachel asked with a frown, trying to think of when she proved she was.

"Yes, I do."

"Um, okay." Rachel said after another study of her professor for sincerity. She then went to find the twins.

….

George watched as Rachel's face scrunched up as she studied her Potions book. Apparently that was the only class that was difficult for her, well she struggled the most in it. He studied her as she tapped her fingers on the desk. She was really beautiful, he had started thinking about that now. He couldn't help but look at her when she wasn't looking. He wanted to tell her so bad that he liked her but he was also scared of rejection. The main problem was the more he thought of her, looked at her, talked to her, made her laugh, the faster he was falling. The faster he was falling…in love. That was the problem, he loved her but he didn't know how it came so fast. He had yet to tell anyone because he felt that she should be the first to know but it was impossible to think of how to tell her that.

Rachel sighed as she closed her potions book, knowing that was as much information as she was going to get for the night. She looked over to see George looking at her. He grinned and she blushed but smiled. She headed over and sat next to him as Fred was in detention. This made it worse for him. She was so close, he could at least just hold her hand. No, not yet. He needed to sort all of this out, that was his priority.

...

**_He's falling in love with her! Yay! I love explaining his feelings and how they are developing. Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_This was so much a spur of the moment decision, like when she was pushed up a year that it gave me whiplash. I'm serious! But i'm not changing it so any flames about my decision will be ignored! Now if you go on Harry Potter Wikia it will confirm that there is a school called Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. I hesitantly say, please enjoy chapter nine of Trust Me!_**

...

Chapter Nine

Rachel was so relieved when her exams ended. Katie was impressed by how well she handled fourth year exams after only being in the classes a few months. The relief ended though, when it was revealed that Professor Lupin was resigning. Apparently Snape had told the Slytherins at breakfast that he was a werewolf and it spread through the school. Angelina explained to Rachel that there was a ridiculous prejudice towards non wizards such as werewolves. Rachel thought it was stupid as there was nothing wrong with being a werewolf. He didn't go around biting people. No one knew why Snape would do that but most believed it was his character.

The rest of the time at school was spent with the twins. She was close enough to them that she was trying to figure out how to tell them why she had been gone for three years. She didn't know how though. She had no idea that George was also having an internal battle but this was trying to figure out how to tell her he loved her. Fred had no such worries and was just trying to figure out what was wrong with George. He was tight lipped though which was a first.

When exam results came out, Rachel had passed all her classes which surprised her. Katie, who Rachel was starting to like, had also passed and Fred and George scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each which they were proud of. Gryffindor had one the House Championship so the end of term feast was eaten under the colors of red and gold. Rachel looked at the Ravenclaw table with a frown, thinking of the meeting she had with Dumbledore the day before.

_"__Professor, if I'm such an advanced, smart student, why was I put in Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw?"_

_"__I have a theory about that." Dumbledore looked at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Yes, you are smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but no Ravenclaw could be brave enough to live and survive the streets of London for three years. You are in Gryffindor because you have lived through what no one can imagine, you survived a life that most would be dead after a year of living it."_

_"__So, because I was homeless with a great self-preservation, I am brave enough to be in Gryffindor."_

_"__Yes, you were able to do what most people, wizard or muggle, cannot even fathom. You survived."_

Rachel smiled and went back to her food, a brighter summer hopefully in her future.

….

"How was your time at Hogwarts Rachel?" Mrs. Weasley asked once she and the twins made it to the woman.

"It was very…nice." Rachel shrugged and Mrs. Weasley nodded just as Percy, Ron, and Ginny walked up.

Rachel was shown how to use the floo network and went after George. She stumbled into him when she got out of the fireplace and he caught her. She blushed by how close his face was and he cleared his throat as he let go. He really needed to tell her before he exploded and the situation presented itself that night. He heard footsteps outside his and Fred's room and poked his head out to see Rachel disappearing down the stairs. He followed and found her in the garden, lying on the bench and looking up at the sky.

"Why are you lying on the bench?" He asked and she sat up. She was biting her lip and looked like she was torn before sighing and patting the spot next to her.

"I'm used to it."

"Why would you be used to it?"

"Because," She took a deep breath and he realize she was about to tell him why she had been missing, "I've been homeless since I was ten."

"You-I-how?"

"My relatives dumped me on the streets of London." She whispered. "Dumbledore and McGonagall found me in a homeless shelter."

George stared at her and she was getting nervous that he thought less of her. Finally she started to get up but he kept her down, turned her face to his, and kissed her. She made a startled sound before kissing him back. Her lips were soft against his, just like he hoped. He held her close like he had wanted to as she tangled her hands in his red hair. It felt like an eternity when he reluctantly pulled back. She looked at him owlishly and he knew it was his turn to reveal what had been eating him alive.

"I need to tell you something too." He said quietly as he looked into her green eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

She looked at him in shock before her eyes softened considerably. She took his face in her hands and kissed him in a way that made him know her answer to what he said. She loved him too and he felt himself relax. So far this summer was turning out wonderfully but the two had no idea the shock they were in for.

The next morning everyone was shocked to learn that Rachel and George had gotten together. They seemed very happy, even Rachel, who usually barely smiled. But she was all grins at breakfast. The two confided in each other about their lives and George even told her something not even Fred and his family knew. When he was ten, he had also secretly applied to a wizarding school in Wales called the Wizarding School of Dramatic Arts. Once he got a response, he was already in his second year and figured that he shouldn't even try. No one knew that George was, well, interested in music himself. He had a pretty good voice that Rachel got to hear. She liked the sound of the school.

At lunch a regal looking eagle owl flew in with two letters. It was for George and Rachel. They looked at each other and their eyes widened at the same time. Everyone looked on in confusion as they passed the letters to each other. George read over Rachel's as she did the same with his.

_Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts_

_Headmistress: Rebekah Bott_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_In reference to your letter sent four years ago declining our invitation, we have made changes to our curriculum that could greatly benefit you. We are accepting those above eleven years of age to start the year they would be in. If you are still interested, please send a letter back and we will come to your home to discuss the programs you would be entered in._

_Term begins September 1st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ezekiel Dibbler_

_Deputy Headmaster_

George read over Rachel's with amazement.

_Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts_

_Headmistress: Rebekah Bott_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter_

_It has come to our attention that you have a musical talent that could greatly benefit our school. We would like to offer you a place here at Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts for your fifth year and on. Yes we are aware of you being pushed up a grade. If you accept our offer, please send a letter as soon as possible and someone shall come to your home and discuss the programs available to you._

_Term starts September 1st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ezekiel Dibbler_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"George." She whispered.

"I know." He said as they handed each other their letters back.

"George, Rachel, what are those letters?" Mrs. Weasley asked and George looked at Rachel who smiled and squeezed his hand in support.

"When I was ten I secretly asked for admission to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts." He sighed. "I can sing pretty well and I thought it would be interesting. I didn't get a reply until my second year because Errol got lost. I thought it was too late but now they're saying I can still go."

"And I've been noticed and they want me to go too." Rachel said.

"You're joking, right George?" Fred asked as he broke out of his shock.

"No, I'm not." He said seriously. George studied the letter again before looking at Rachel. They seemed to communicate on just facial expressions.

"Isn't the Academy in Wales?" Percy asked and George nodded.

"Are you two actually considering this?" Ron asked, noticing how they had looked at the letters. Neither George nor Rachel answered. "Mum, they aren't going, right?"

Mrs. Weasley had been studying the two and she was surprised to see their eyes brighten as they read their letters for a third time. She didn't want them to leave Hogwarts but, she also wanted them to be happy and it looked like this made them happy. She knew Rachel was a great performer and she had heard George sing in the shower once but didn't mention it. If she was positive they would get at least some of the same education as Hogwarts, maybe there was no problem.

"You two, what do your letters say?" They handed over the letters, Rachel a little more warily. She read over them and was surprised to see that they had remembered George's name and knew who Rachel was. She finally looked at the two seriously. "Do you really want to do this?"

The other kids and her husband were shocked to say the least. Rachel looked at George before looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I do. Being around people who are like me, maybe my trust will become better." Rachel said softly and Mrs. Weasley looked at George. He glanced quickly at Fred, knowing how he would feel but this was about him, not just Fred.

"I've still been thinking about the Academy even after rejecting. Yes, yes I do."

"Then I would send your letters. It seems the owl has been waiting for replies." The eagle owl was still there, watching.

"But, mum-"

"This is their decision, not yours. I want all of you to be supportive because this will be a big change."

...

**_Yeah, switching schools. Don't worry, it will be better later on, just be patient. Again, no flames! Read and Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The song is We Were Us by Keith Urban and Miranda Lambert. This was fun because I got to decided electives and a few new core classes which was also hard. Why she wanted to invite Katie will be explained next chapter so be patient._**

...

Chapter Ten

Rebekah Bott was looking through hopeful students when one of the school owls appeared with two letters. She opened them and grinned before floo calling Ezekiel who was also very pleased. He was sent to the Burrow the next day.

George was trying to reason with his siblings as they felt he was abandoning him. Fred was the most upset by the fact his twin and best friend wanted to leave him. They felt that if they argued enough with him, he wouldn't leave but if anything it made him even more determined to go. It was his decision, not theirs, and he was deciding to go to a school that could help a talent he was very proud of. Rachel was keeping to herself, only talking to George as she was frustrated with Fred because she could see how hurt George was over the fact that his twin didn't support him for the first time in their lives.

Mrs. Weasley was getting upset with her other children as she had specifically told them to be supportive and they weren't. She had hoped that their support might bring Rachel out of her shell but it was doing the opposite. George had explained that she fully trusted him and Fred but that trust of Fred was slowly leaving the longer he was unreasonable. As George and Rachel were hiding out in her room, Mrs. Weasley called for them.

"Rachel, George, someone is here for you." They looked at each other and headed down to see an unfamiliar man with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was smiling at them.

"Hello, I'm Professor Dibbler, the Deputy Headmaster and piano teacher at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts." He held out his hand which George shook. It took a minute for Rachel to due to her trust issues. "We received your responses just yesterday and I'm here to talk about the programs offered at the Academy as most call it."

"Come into the kitchen Professor. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked and he agreed before following her, George and Rachel right behind him. As she made tea, Professor Dibbler pulled out a folder with pieces of parchment.

"Now, we have the regular classes like Hogwarts but our electives are different and we add other main core classes. I am aware of your advanced schooling Miss. Potter so you would start your fifth year, not fourth year." He was handed his tea before Mrs. Weasley, as George's mother and Rachel's guardian, sat down to listen. "Our electives include Director Lessons, Working Self Playing Instruments, Introduction to Professional Theater, and Muggle Music."

He took a sip of his tea as he pulled out some parchment.

"Our added core classes consist of Musical Theater, Piano, Guitar, and Acting 101."

"What about their living arrangements and are there separate houses?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, just like Hogwarts we have different houses. Our houses are the last names of famous muggle actors originating from the UK and are changed every two years to fit the latest actors. Our house names are Cumberbatch, Knightley, Hoult, and Winslet and as for their living arrangements, it is much like Hogwarts except every student has their own room, no matter the house. This is because we want our students to have practice areas that will not be disturbed."

"How are we sorted?" Rachel asked quietly and Professor Dibbler grinned.

"This is the fun part. We are an elite school which means every student auditions. Even if we have already offered a spot as we did for you two, your audition determines what house you shall enter. Knightley and Hoult are for the musically gifted while Cumberbatch and Winslet are for the actors and actresses. I will place a spell as you audition and once your audition is over, it will reveal your house."

"Um, can it work with, you know, duets?" George asked. He and Rachel had talked about this possibility and figured it would be best to do that as they want to study the same thing.

"Absolutely. As long as I hear your voices separately in the song it will work."

"How will they get there?"

"As we do not have a train, every house, even muggleborn houses, are connected to a secure floo network. Every room has a fireplace so they are instantly taken to their rooms where they can change into their uniforms, which I will give you the address of the place you get your supplies, and head to the main hall that meals are held." He smiled at the two. "So, can we expect you to join our school?"

Rachel and George looked at each other before looking at Mrs. Weasley who looked very pleased by the answered questions.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Excellent. Now this parchment explains the electives which you can choose two."

Rachel and George studied the paper, looking at the electives. Rachel chose pretty fast. She signed up for Muggle Music and Working Self Playing Instruments. After a few minutes George finally picked Muggle Music and Director Lessons. Professor Dibbler wrote them down and the words magically disappeared.

"Now, do you have a song planned? I know you are both interested in our music programs."

"Yes." Rachel said before excusing herself to get her guitar. She came back down to see them now in the living room. She sat next to George who grinned and the Deputy Headmaster waved his wand in a specific motion. He gestured for them to continue and Rachel started the chords before singing first.

_Rearview crosses_

_Railroad ties_

_Oh, Hail Marys_

_Friday nights_

_Heartbeat baby_

_Low-beam lights_

_God, I miss when you were mine_

George joined in for the chorus with a grin. The kids had stopped just before the bottom of the stairs to listen.

_Back when that song was a song_

_I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_

_Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

_When a road was a road_

_I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_

_Money was gas, dreams were dust_

_Love was fast and we were us_

George then started to sing by himself, his siblings shocked by how good he was.

_Shotgun sunset_

_A cool mint kiss_

_Backseat promise_

_Breaking it_

_Floorboard feeling_

_County lines_

_God, I miss when you were mine_

They joined together again.

_Back when that song was a song_

_I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_

_Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

_When a road was a road_

_I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_

_Money was gas, dreams were dust_

_Love was fast and we were us_

George and Rachel sang back and forth with grins as they looked at each other.

_In a sleepy town, just jumping in_

_Far too young to know that summers end_

_We were us, we can't go back_

_It's what it is, but God I miss_

They started singing together again, awing George's family.

_Back when that song was a song_

_I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_

_Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

_When a road was a road_

_I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_

_Money was gas, dreams were dust_

_Love was fast and we were us_

They started singing back and forth again.

_Every beat, every line, every word, every single time_

_I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun_

_You and me, baby, on the run_

_I can feel your heartbeat, baby_

Rachel strummed the last chord with a grin and she nudged George's shoulder causing him to chuckle. They watched as Professor Dibbler waved his wand again and letters appeared in front of both Rachel and George. It said the same thing, _Hoult_. George grinned at Rachel who smiled. They got in the same house. Well that made their relationship easier.

"Congratulations. Now I suggest taking the Knight Bus to where you get your supplies." He had written on the same parchment that their electives were written but this time it was their names, house, and years. "It's a book store in Wales called Musgrave's Books which is the barrier to Midnight Alley. Just like the Leaky Cauldron, it is invisible to muggle eyes so you can enter with no problem." Two pieces of parchments suddenly appeared and he looked at the top quickly before handing them over. "Here are your supplies list. Oh, and there is a Gringotts there which can transfer money from you trust vault, Miss. Potter. Mrs. Weasley, we are providing a school fund for George which you wont need by the end of this school year as students perform at the end of the year and receive a money reward for their performance. Enough to pay for your school supplies for the next year."

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And on September 1st, at twelve o'clock in the afternoon, use the floo network. It's on your supplies list but just in case, Mr. Weasley you must say Hoult room 20 and Miss. Potter you must say Hoult room 55." They nodded. "I shall see you both on September 1st."

"Thank you, sir." Rachel said. It surprised George and Mrs. Weasley when she willingly shook his hand. What they didn't know was that she, as she watched him, trusted the man in the same amount she trusted Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. That reminded her. "Wait, do Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore know about this?"

"Yes, and they very much support it. Professor McGonagall did recommend, Mr. Weasley, that you owl the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh Oliver is going to be furious." George grumbled and Rachel kissed his cheek causing his body to heat as it always did.

"Well, see you both soon."

Once he was gone, not caring that his mum was there, he kissed Rachel softly. She pulled back with a smile and sparkle in her eyes that only came out around George and used to with Fred before she started getting frustrated with him. Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

"We can go after the Rachel's birthday. I would have us go after the Quidditch World Cup but I don't think it's best to do it last minute." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Which reminds me, we have an extra ticket and-"

"Can we invite Katie Bell?" Rachel asked suddenly and the two were surprised by the question.

"Well, we can ask everyone else. Kids." She knew they had been eavesdropping so was not surprised when they guiltily entered the room. "Are you all okay with inviting Katie Bell to the Quidditch World Cup?"

They nodded and Rachel went to write the chaser. George had to once again deal with his siblings complaining until their mother intervened with a frown. She got the complaining and finally sent them all to degnome the garden with a severe frown. George went to where Rachel was with a sigh.

"It's hard on you, isn't it? Having all your siblings, even your own best friend and twin, not support your decision?" Rachel asked as she wrote and he sighed again.

"I really don't get what the big problem is. This is what I want but they…don't."

"Well," Rachel started as she attached the letter to Errol who flew out the window, "they feel you're abandoning them. It's more about missing you but it still doesn't make up for the fact that they are hurting you."

"They're not-"

"Yes, they are. I can see it after an argument." She walked up to him. "I love you George, and I don't want you to be hurt. There's been enough of that in my life and it hurts _me_ to see _you_ in pain."

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her deeply.

"I know."

...

**_One of my longest chapters for this story! I love it! I like how I made the houses! Famous actors, yeah! Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ron is not put in a good light in this chapter, not at all. I honestly like Ron but I also like writing stuff where he's bashed. I really couldn't think of good birthday presents but I managed. _**

...

Chapter Eleven

Katie wrote back saying she would come over the day before the cup. She also begged to know what the 'need to wait until you get here' secret was but Rachel wasn't going to tell her in a letter. Rachel explained to George that she may not trust Katie like she trusted him but she was starting to because they grew close over the time she helped Rachel.

Ginny was finally coming to terms with the fact that her favorite big brother was leaving Hogwarts. She knew she would see him during vacations which the youngest Weasley told Rachel and George. It appeared Percy was accepting it, mainly because his prankster brother was getting into an elite school. Ron and Fred were the ones who couldn't handle it well. Ron seemed to think it was Rachel's fault, like she had brainwashed him into thinking he could 'abandon' them. Fred just was in plain denial that his other half was leaving the school.

Rachel tried to explain that she was to get an owl when they went to get their supplies that George could use to send letters to everyone which helped Ginny more. Ron grumbled at her and left the room while Fred said nothing. His mind was screaming that George was being selfish, leaving him just to act on something he didn't need to do. It wasn't fair in his mind. The first major fight happened the day before Rachel's birthday, Fred and Ron on one side and George and Rachel on the other.

"You guys don't get that this is something I've wanted to do for a while." George said with a frown as Rachel watched as silent support.

"No it's not!" Ron said with a fierce scowl. He suddenly looked at Rachel who had her arms crossed as she stared back. "She's the one who got you to like performing! I mean, she's the performer!"

"Leave Rachel out of this." George growled.

"No George, if he wants to include me in his delusion that I have the power to brain wash you, let him." Rachel said quietly as she stared at Ron, who she trusted the least of the whole family.

"I'm not delusional!" He exclaimed. "Miss. Know it all."

"If that's your best insult…" She shrugged. "I've been called much worse. Stuff you mother would wash your mouth out with soap for."

"Maybe you deserved it." He shot back and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I did deserve to be called derogatory names." George looked at her in shock but she was still staring at Ron. "There is a reason I trust you the least out of everyone here. Hell, everyone I've met so far."

"That's just because you're a-" And he said something that Fred had to stand in between him and George to stop the older boy from clobbering his younger brother. By the time Fred had gotten Ron away, Rachel had disappeared. He heard thumps coming from her room so he headed over and walked in to see her repeatedly punching the wall, very hard. He was shocked when a hole appeared. She was strong.

"Rachel." He said in a whisper and she looked over. He could see the tears building in her eyes but she held them back.

"That word brought back memories." She said and he looked confused. The uncomfortable and slightly tortured look made him nervous.

"Rachel, you weren't…assaulted were you?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I almost was. I was looking in a dumpster for some food when I was grabbed from behind. I was able to get away but not before I kicked him in the crotch. He called me a stupid, well you know."

George pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. She held onto him for a long while before looking up. His lips met hers for a passionate kiss and she pulled herself as close as possible to him. He was rubbing her cheek with his thumb as he kissed her with all the love he had for her in him. Rachel finally had to pull away when she couldn't take all of it.

"You love me too much." She whispered and he frowned, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I do and you cant change that." He murmured.

"Isn't it a little soon to love me like that?"

"I don't care if it is. Hell, most probably think it's too soon for me to love you but I don't care either."

He was looking at her imploringly, hoping she understood. He staggered back when she threw her arms around his neck, implanting herself against him. She buried her face in his chest and he smiled into her hair before sitting so she was on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." George said as it seemed Rachel didn't want to talk right then. It was Ginny.

"Hey." She said nervously. "I heard what happened between you and Ron, Rachel."

"How?"

"Fred talked to mum. Ron is currently in his room and restricted from dinner tonight. He's also getting a lot of chores for the next few weeks."

"Good." George said and she nodded just as Fred appeared.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" Ginny left and Fred entered. Rachel was watching from where she was sitting on George's lap. "I, well, I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. After Ron said that, it finally entered my mind that this is something that, if you really want to do George, I should support. And I'm sorry about how I've been acting towards you, Rachel."

"You lost some of the trust you had gained Fred, know that." She said quietly. "But thank you."

"I figured I had." He sighed before looking at George.

"I get it Freddie. It was kind of a sudden bombshell on everyone. I forgive you." He grinned. "Hopefully Lee can help you keep up our pranking work."

"I'll teach him." Fred grinned too. "Mum says dinner should be soon and you need to get down there."

"Okay." George said and Fred left. "You know, your birthday is tomorrow. Fourteen, are you excited?"

"Kind of. I've never celebrated my birthday, even with the Dursleys, and I've grown not to expect anything."

"That's not gonna happen. You are definitely going to have a party." He said as she ducked her head under his chin.

"If you say so." She said softly just as their names were called for dinner.

The next morning, Rachel had slept in so she sighed and sleepily went down for a late breakfast. The second she opened the kitchen door, there was a shout.

"Surprise!"

Her eyes flew open as she jumped a foot in the air. Once her heart went back to normal she looked around to see all the Weasleys standing around the table which held a cake and presents. She looked amazed and slightly suspicious which only the Weasley elders and George knew why. She had never celebrated her birthday and never expected anything so why should today be any different in her mind. But it was different because she was around people who cared. George grinned and took her hand, pulling her to the table where she sat.

"I-um…"

"Don't worry dear, you don't need to say anything. Just blow out your candles."

"Wh-why?" She asked and all the kids except George were surprised.

"Don't you know about blowing out candles?" Ginny asked and Rachel shook her head. "You make a wish in your head and blow out the candles and the wish will come true."

"Okay."

Rachel thought hard. _I wish that soon I can learn to trust others_. She blew out the candles and smiled when George kissed her cheek. After eating cake, she was handed her first present which was from Ginny. It contained a light blue journal. She explained that she figured Rachel could write out her secrets so she didn't have to hold them in. Rachel actually smiled at the girl when she thanked her. Percy had of course gotten her a book about Charms as that was her best class. Ron had gotten her chocolate from Honeydukes and she thanked him though it was very stiff. Fred had gotten her some joke products from Zonko's and made her promise to use them at the Academy. Mrs. Weasley had knitted her a blanket big enough to act as a comforter. It was a deep purple with little birds flying around. She had to hold back the tears as she thanked her. Mr. Weasley had gotten her a wand holster which had to be explained to her. George, he had gotten her a basket full of sweets to last at least a month. It wasn't just chocolate. It contained Jelly Slugs, Sugar Quills, Salt Water Taffy, Pumpkin Pasties, and Fizzing Whizzbees. She gave him a hug and a kiss before spotting another parcel.

"We don't know who it's from. There's no name, just a note." Fred shrugged as Percy and Mr. Weasley headed to work and Mrs. Weasley went to get ready to take George and Rachel to get their supplies. Rachel cautiously picked up the note which she read aloud. "_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. A Very Happy Birthday to you._"

She opened the parcel to see a cloak but the twins and Ron gasped. She and Ginny looked at them in confusion.

"That's and invisibility cloak, Rachel. Put it on!" Fred exclaimed and Rachel looked at George who nodded. She put it on and looked down, her eyes widening when she saw that her body was gone. She undid the cloak and her body came back.

"I wouldn't show mum. She may take it away." Ginny said and Rachel nodded just as Mrs. Weasley called for George and Rachel. The girl put all her gifts away, making sure her new cloak was at the bottom of her clothes, before meeting with Mrs. Weasley and George.

...

**_I had forgotten to add the invisibility cloak during Christmas so I added it now. Sorry if Ron seemed a little extreme, its how I wrote him. Read and Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_So they get their supplies in this chapter. Do you know how hard it was to come up with book names? It took me like half an hour and I only needed to make up six! I have even more appreciation for JK Rowling because it's hard! Okay, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Twelve

Rachel was slightly shaky from the crazy ride on the Knight Bus and George couldn't help but chuckle as he took her hand. They entered the bookstore and Mrs. Weasley went to the cashier who told her how to get in. She led them through a back door to a stack of boxes mixed with plastic cartons. George and Rachel watched as Mrs. Weasley took her wand and tapped an order on the boxes and cartons. They swung open like a door and they entered a shopping area much like Diagon Alley. They first went to Gringotts where Rachel talked to a goblin who gave her a full money bag from her vault in Diagon Alley while Mrs. Weasley and George were given a similar one for the school fund.

"Okay, how about your uniforms first." The three left Gringotts and found the robe and uniform shop called Tassels and Cotton. They entered and a young woman appeared.

"Hello, I'm Pepper Misteri, owner of Tassels and Cotton. How can I help you?"

"Um, we need uniforms. We just started at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts." George said and she nodded.

"Do you know your house yet?"

"Yeah, we both got into Hoult." George answered and Rachel nodded.

"Ah yes, their colors are blue and black. The uniforms are like the uniforms at the school Hogwarts."

Once they got their uniforms, the trio left and looked at the supply list. What surprised them was they needed to get a guitar. Rachel already had one so she went to the bookstore while Mrs. Weasley took George to the store that sold instruments. She gathered her books which included her fifth year books she would get at Hogwarts along with her new elective and core course books.

For her Muggle Music class the book was _The Enjoyment of Mundane Music_. Her Self Playing instrument book was called _A Knowledge of Music Charms_ and her new core subject books were _Acting is Believing_, _Intermediate Guitar_, _Intermediate Piano_, and _The Music in the Art of Theater_. George and Mrs. Weasley appeared and the only book difference for George was instead of the Self Playing instrument text, he bought _The Directors Journey_. Also he got sixth year books instead of fifth.

They restocked on their potion supplies before Rachel went into the pet shop. The two Weasleys waited outside and twenty minutes later Rachel emerged with a female spectacled owl that she instantly named Athena after the goddess of knowledge and war. She also had owl treats for her. They then went back to the Burrow.

The next few weeks for Rachel were spent studying all her books. She was going to do her O.W.L.s at only fourteen and she was a little nervous. After she felt confident with her regular classes, she went to the ones Hogwarts didn't offer. She probably read through _The Enjoyment of Mundane Music _three times, reading the chapter about country very closely. George was interested in the R&amp;B as the Muggles called it and hoped he could learn that in-depth. Athena was a very friendly owl also and adored Rachel who would praise her when she returned at night with a field mouse.

It was then time for Bill and Charlie, the two oldest Weasley sons to come to the Burrow. They didn't know about George changing to the Academy which was going to be fun to explain to them. George was in Rachel's room with her teaching him some practice chords. She grinned when he finally got them right and kissed him. His hands threaded into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She still wasn't used to the love he showed her in his kisses. She eventually pulled back with a flushed face as he grinned. There was greetings from downstairs.

"Bill and Charlie must be here." George said quietly as he stared at Rachel. She looked back at him before he set his guitar to the side and pulled her close, placing her on his lap for a passionate kiss. They didn't hear the footsteps outside the door or it opening but they did hear a laugh. The two broke apart and looked over to see Bill and Charlie smirking in the doorway.

"Oh, hey." George said, sounding as embarrassed as Rachel looked.

"You must be Rachel Potter." Bill said as Rachel got off George lap. She eyed his hand for a second before slowly taking it and then Charlie's. "Now George, why do you have a guitar?"

"I was hoping mum would tell you." George muttered just as Rachel gave his hand a squeeze. "Okay, well, me and Rachel are transferring to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"You mean that school in Wales that teaches about music and acting?" Charlie asked in shock and George nodded. "We didn't even know you had talent like that."

"Oh, I can sing. I just didn't tell anyone about it and the fact that I had applied when I was ten."

"Really? Sneaky even back then. Well, we wish you two luck." Bill said and Charlie grinned just as Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Rachel, I'm having Katie bunk with you if that's alright. You said she was staying until term started right?"

"Yeah." She said and the matriarch of the Weasley clan nodded before leaving.

…..

"Rachel!"

"Hi Katie." The smaller girl smiled.

"So, what is this big secret?"

"You waste no time do you?"

"Nope, now tell me."

"Well, George and I aren't coming back to Hogwarts this year." Katie was shocked as Rachel continued. "We're both going to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts starting September 1st."

"I understand why you would go but I didn't even know George was good at that stuff." Katie said with a confused expression.

"George has a pretty good voice and when he was ten he secretly asked for admission into the school but he didn't receive a response until his second year so he figured it was too late. They sent him a letter at the start of this summer along with me asking if he was still interested."

"Well, Oliver will be pissed with him but I think it's a good opportunity." Katie grinned and Rachel nodded. "Now where am I sleeping?"

"Follow me."

...

**_Interesting book names, right? I like how accepting Bill and Charlie are because I feel as they are older, they would accept it better. Read and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_So, the whole dark mark scene is slightly different than canon. Other than that, not much to say about this. It feels more like a filler chapter._**

...

Chapter Thirteen

"So what's it like, living in the same home as your boyfriend? I mean, do you have long secret snogging sessions in this room?" Ginny giggled at Katie's words as the three girls sat in Rachel's room.

"Yeah, it's always fun to expect Mrs. Weasley barging in and yelling." Rachel said dryly and the two other girls laughed.

"Hey, you made a joke." Katie said with a grin and Rachel shrugged.

"More like a sarcastic remark." Rachel muttered and Katie rolled her eyes as Ginny shook her head.

"You're gonna keep in touch, right?" Katie asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. You need to tell me how much Hermione is happy that she's the smartest Gryffindor again."

"Still annoyed by her attitude?" Ginny asked.

"Well she was acting like I cheated somehow. I mean, I tried to cheer her up with a song and she was grateful until suddenly I was beating her at something. Then it's scowls and trying to outdo me." Rachel sighed. "Anyway, we should get to bed. We have to be up early."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Ginny yawned and said goodbye before leaving the room. Rachel got in her bed while Katie climbed under the covers of her camp bed. They were both out like a light.

Katie and Rachel were up pretty early, wide awake. For Katie it was because of Oliver always planning early morning practices. She was used to waking up early. Rachel would wake up early to keep moving when she was homeless so the police wouldn't find her. Only George knew that though. He and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were the only ones of the Weasley family to know she had been homeless.

Rachel dressed in jeans, a long sleeve white and red peasant top, her ankle boots with a cushion charm that Mr. Weasley placed on it so she could walk long distances, and a brown leather jacket. When she and Katie were dressed they headed downstairs where only Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were up. Mr. Weasley looked at Rachel and Katie before opening his arms.

"What d'you think? We're supposed to go incognito-do I look like a muggle girls?" Katie, also being half-blood and raised with both muggle and magical stuff, nodded with a grin. Rachel agreed though he did look a little oversized.

The boys came down then, very sleepy, Ginny following. The kiss Rachel gave George seemed to wake him up a little more. He grinned at her before sitting as Mrs. Weasley spooned out some porridge for each of them.

"Wish I had a girlfriend to wake me up." Fred grumbled and Katie laughed while Rachel just shrugged and went to her food.

"Where's Bill and Charlie and Percy?" George asked as she took a bite of his food.

"Well they're Apparating, aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley spoke. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"What's Apparating?" Rachel asked, cutting off whatever Fred was about to say.

"Apparating is the ability to disappear from one place and almost instantly appear in another. It's very difficult though."

"Oh. How do you learn it?"

"I don't know if the Academy does it too but all sixth years are given lessons and when they reach seventeen can apply for a license." Mr. Weasley said and she nodded.

After breakfast, the group left, except Mrs. Weasley who wasn't going. Rachel held George's hand as they walked and he was rubbing the top of it with his thumb with a grin. She smiled and leaned into his arm as they walked. When she was with George, she was happiest. She was able to push her past away, even before they got together. It was times like when she was with him that she was glad Dumbledore and McGonagall found her.

….

_Just find Katie and George. Just find Katie and George. _Rachel kept chanting in her head as she looked around at the devastation. Half the tents and merchandise booths were burned to the ground and there was smoke everywhere causing her lungs to make her cough. _Just find Katie and George_.

Rachel had been asleep after the amazing Quidditch World Cup when she was shaken awake as there were what are called death eaters attacking the camp and torturing the muggle owners. She was separated from George and Katie though by the panic and running people. She was carried away by the crowd before finally getting out but she was lost. Now she didn't know where to go. _Use my self-preservation_. She closed her eyes and used the senses she had been able to heighten from her time on the streets. That's when she heard sluggish footsteps and her mind kicked in so she hid behind a semi burned tent.

"_MORSMORDRE!_"

She looked up in shock as a light hit the sky and a green skull with a giant snake protruding from its mouth. There were screams from the forest and she now knew George and Katie were in there. As she started to go over, multiple pops were heard and she ducked just as multiple voices were shouting the same spell.

"_STUPEFY!_" Once she knew they had flew over her head, she stood to see twenty witches and wizards surrounding her.

"What the hell?! Do you really think it's appropriate for adults to try and stun a fourteen year old girl _without _a wand?"

Everyone but a wizard she recognized as Mr. Crouch looked relieved that it was just her.

"Did you do this?" He asked angrily and pointed at the skull.

"Like I said, I'm without a wand. You can pat me down if you don't believe me." She scowled. "But I did hear someone yell over there. Go interrogate them."

"They would be gone by now." A witch in a nightgown said.

"I don't think so." Amos Diggory said. "Our Stunners went right through those trees…There's a good chance we got them…"

Mr. Diggory headed into the woods and was soon heard shouting out.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's-but-blimey…"

There were twigs heard snapping and leaves rustling before Mr. Diggory appeared out of the woods with a small limp body. Rachel recognize the tea towel as the house elf she met named Winky. She would laugh if they believe she did it. Diggory deposited the elf at Mr. Crouch's feet who was completely stunned. Rachel spotted her wand in Winky's hand and sighed.

"Can I leave now?" Rachel asked with a frown. "I have a bunch of people who are probably worried about me."

"Yes, yes, you may go."

"Can I get my wand back too?" She pointed at what Winky was holding. "And before you get all bad tempered again, it went missing right after we left the stands. You can ask any Weasley if you must."

"Fine." Crouch said and plucked the wand and shaved it in her hand.

"Have fun interrogating a house elf." Rachel said and left. She was heading for the forest when her name was called.

"Rachel!" It was Mr. Weasley. "Where have you been?"

"I got carried away by the crowd and got lost. I was just allowed to leave a bunch of mental Ministry witches and wizards who were demanding if I did…whatever that is." She pointed up at the sky. "They should still be there, interrogating Winky because she was holding my wand."

"Okay, well lets head back to the tent. George is having to be stopped from leaving and looking for you."

Rachel followed Mr. Weasley a little ways before entering the Weasley tent where she was suddenly in George's arms in a tight embrace. Not even caring that there was other people, he kissed her passionately. When he let her go, her eyes were a little out of focus and everyone else looked uncomfortable. Katie walked over looking relieved.

"Are you okay Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

...

**_See, because she's by herself, they handle the situation differently. Also, there will still be the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts, Rachel just wont participate so Voldemort will rebirth differently. Read and Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_So, I just remembered that Oliver left Harry/Rachels third year which means he wouldn't be there to get mad that George left. I'm very sorry everyone but it's going to be too hard to change it so just go with it. They are arriving to the Academy in this so yay!_**

...

Chapter Fourteen

For the next week George spent a lot of time with Fred as they were going to be separated. George didn't regret his decision but was going to miss Fred. Rachel spent time with Katie who was gaining her trust as they spoke of different things. Mrs. Weasley fretted over Rachel for almost two days much to her annoyance and finally told her she'd been through worse and not to worry. Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work a lot because the Ministry was in chaos.

Soon it was August 31st, the day before everyone was leaving for school. As George and Rachel didn't have to go all the way to Kings Cross and got to sleep in, they said goodbye to everyone that night. George had forgotten to write Oliver so Katie and Fred promised to make sure he didn't end up sending a Howler. Rachel even gave Katie a hug. Mr. Weasley said she would be back in time to see the two off through the floo.

By the time Rachel had woke up, Katie's trunk was gone along with her camp bed. She sighed and got dressed before rechecking her trunk and hauling it down the stairs where George was waiting. As no one was home he was able to give her a fiery kiss without making people uncomfortable. She held onto him in a long hug just as Mrs. Weasley apparated in. She smiled at the sight just as they let go. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"It's a few minutes to twelve." She said and gave them both hugs. "Make sure you write. You already sent Athena ahead so you'll have no excuse."

"Bye mum." George said just as Rachel said her goodbye.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley." George went first and then it was Rachel. "Hoult room 55!"

Rachel stumbled into a nicely furnished room. She looked around to see a house elf standing by the door with a large smile. He was wearing pants with a shirt that had the school crest, which was the comedy and tragedy theater masks in the middle of a triangle made of three wands. There was a desk, dresser, bed with black and blue sheets, a guitar holder and an upright piano. The room was big enough to fit it all. A door was by the fireplace that she had just exited that she figured was the loo. The house elf spoke.

"You must be Rachel Potter. Maxie is pleased to be the house elf to the famous Rachel Potter."

"I-I get my own house elf?"

"Oh yes Rachel Potter, all students get their own house elves as this school has a small student body! We tend to your room, bring forgotten items, and help with music if asked."

"Oh, okay."

"Once Rachel Potter is done changing, Maxie will explain where the main hall is!" Maxie said with a grin.

"Alright, thank you…Maxie." Rachel said and put her trunk at the bottom of her bed before grabbing her uniform and heading to the loo. She came back out and Maxie handed Rachel what looked like a map. "Where was this at Hogwarts?" She muttered before thanking the elf and leaving.

Rachel was in a hallway with rooms on both sides of it. She could hear fireplaces flaring in the rooms she passed and house elf voices meaning others were arriving. When she passed room number 20, it opened to reveal George. He saw her and grinned, grabbing her hand. They walked the rest of the way.

"We get our own house elves." Rachel murmured and he nodded with a shrug.

The common room was much like the Gryffindor one but in the colors of blue and black. There was a grand piano and an upright piano like in their rooms on either side of the common room. George took out the map and studied it before taking her hand again and leading her out of the common room. It didn't look like there was a guarding portrait, just a door with a lock. The whole inside as they walked, was very different from Hogwarts. Sure there were many stairs and moving portraits but everything was carpeted in a light grey color and the stairs didn't move on their own. There were large windows instead of stain glass ones that showed a large lake, almost like an ocean.

The couple made it to the main hall which had four long tables like Hogwarts and a staff table up front but again, it was carpeted and there were no torches but regular lights. Rachel looked at George who shrugged before they found seats in the slowly filling up hall. Teachers were already there and like Hogwarts, right in the middle was who they suspected was the Headmistress. She had brown hair that was slightly greying and hazel eyes. She was smiling widely at the students entering the hall. There were more kids at the Cumberbatch and Winslet houses, which were displayed with their names on a banner above each table then in the Hoult and Knightley houses. Rachel remembered that the Cumberbatch and Winslet houses were for the actors and actresses so there must be more theater performers than musicians at the school.

Once the tables has all their students, the main hall doors closed and the headmistress stood. They all silenced.

"Hello everyone and welcome to a new year at the Academy. I am Professor Bott, your headmistress. Now, before we eat, I have announcement for the new students and reminders for the old. All new students should have received a map from their house elf, please keep that map on you until you have grown used to the school. Classes begin tomorrow where you will receive your timetables at breakfast. Spend today catching up and exploring what we have to offer. Before our food appears, I have a wonderful announcement. We have two transfer students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. George Weasley and Rachel Potter, can you please stand." Rachel and George stood, the former blushing as whispers broke out about her. Apparently she was famous in Wales also. George grinned at her. "I want you to be very welcoming as they are new here. You two can sit back down now." The two sat down and Professor Bott spoke to everyone again. "Let the feast begin."

Food appeared just like at Hogwarts except it was lunch, not dinner. George and Rachel figured everyone was still on the Hogwarts Express. Rachel looked at her boyfriend who grinned before they grabbed some food.

"We should write tomorrow." Rachel said quietly and he nodded. It took about a minute for someone to build up the courage to speak to them.

"Hi, Chris Trainor, a seventh year. This is my little sister, Branna, she's in fifth year."

"Hey." George grinned but Rachel just nodded.

"So, why did you guys transfer here?" Chris asked.

"I actually signed up when I was ten but my owl got lost, because he's really old, so I didn't get a response 'till my second year. I figured it was to later so I rejected the offer. They sent a letter at the beginning of summer saying they would love to have me here." George shrugged and Chris nodded before looking at Rachel who was finishing a bite of a water cress sandwich. She looked at George who sighed. "Rachel doesn't trust people very easily, so she won't give out straight answers until she does. Took me and my twin a month to get her to at least not be evasive when we asked stuff."

"That's actually what Branna is like except she doesn't talk unless asked to. She has an amazing voice but that's the longest you'll hear her speak." Rachel looked up Branna who shrugged before going to her pork pie. "Can I at least ask what elective classes you signed up for?"

"We both signed up for Muggle music but while he also signed up for Director Lessons, I'm doing the self-playing instrument class." Rachel answered.

"That means you'll have Muggle music with Branna, since you're both in fifth year." Chris looked at George next. "So, whats Hogwarts like?"

...

**_I didn't know how to do Professor Botts speech so i'm sorry if its crappy. Remember, they audition to get in so there is no sorting ceremony for rst years. Read and Review_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_If you look up on Bing Images, you'll see what I mean by the size of the Apollo Victoria Theater. It's big. This was a fun chapter because Rachels first class is at the end, yay!_**

...

Chapter Fifteen

"I hate to say it, but this place seems nicer." Rachel said quietly as she and George explored.

The ground floor had the large auditorium that was only slightly smaller than the Apollo Victoria Theater in London. There was also the main hall and kitchens. All the regular classes were held on the first and second floor while all the music and theater classes were held on the third and fourth floors. The fifth floor held the Library, Hospital Wing, Cumberbatch and Winslet houses and their head of house offices, and prefects bathroom. The sixth floor held the Hoult and Knightley houses, three music practice rooms, and the Hoult and Knightley head of house offices. Finally the seventh floor held the headmistress's office and three dance practice rooms.

"Yeah, it is. I just hate that there's no Quidditch." George sighed and Rachel shook her head.

"Do you really think a Dramatic Arts school would focus on sports?" He shook his head sadly and she grinned before giving him a kiss. He held her close as his tongue darted into her mouth and wrestled with hers. He finally let her go and she looked a little dazed causing him to grin.

"C'mon, by the time we get back to the ground floor it'll be dinner." George said and she shook her head clear before they headed back down the stairs.

After dinner, Rachel was exhausted so she said goodnight to George who returned the gesture with a fiery kiss. She said goodnight to Maxie, who had told her that the personal house elves had a little area near the kitchens that they slept in, before changing into her pajamas and instantly falling asleep.

A beautiful spectacled owl flew down with the other owls at Hogwarts with a letter clutched in its talons. It landed in front of Fred who was looking very depressed. He recognized the owl as Athena and quickly took the letter and let her have some bacon rind before she flew off. Katie, who was sitting next to him, looked over eagerly.

_Dear Fred,_

_Hey, so we've made it to the Academy and let me tell you, it is very different from Hogwarts. For one, its all carpeted and every student gets their own house elf. Mine is a girl named Sparks. There is a huge Auditorium on the ground floor that is probably a little smaller than the Quidditch field. That reminds me, sadly there is no Quidditch here. Rachel says its because it's a Dramatic Arts school._

_We start classes today and this is probably shocking but I'm excited. Not for the usual classes but the new ones Hogwarts doesn't have. I miss you Freddie, but I don't want you to be to broken up about me being gone. Anyway, I should get to breakfast. Owl me soon._

_Your twin,_

_George_

_P.S. Rachel wants you to tell Katie hello._

Fred looked distinctly happier and Katie grinned before they went back to their food.

Chris was pointing to George and Rachel who was who.

"Well you already know Professor Bott and Professor Dibbler, who teaches Piano, but over there is Professor O'Neill. She teaches Guitar and our head of house. That's Professor Browning, he teaches Director Lessons and apparently he was the director for three major plays that appeared at Broadway when he was in America."

"Is he good?" George asked as he was taking the class.

"According to others he is but I don't personally take his class. Anyway, now that's-"

After Chris had finished pointing out the teachers, Professor O'Neill appeared with their schedules. Rachel studied her timetable and saw her first class was Musical Theater with the Winslet house. George had his Directing Lessons. Deciding it was best to head over now, Rachel gave George a kiss before leaving the main hall. Someone was suddenly next to her and she looked over to see Branna. She wasn't saying anything, just walking silently. Finally she spoke in a very quiet but clear voice.

"Have you ever acted before?" Branna looked at her with large grey eyes. They, for some reason, made her answer.

"No, I'm more of a singer."

"Me too."

Branna then went into a comfortable silence. Rachel wondered what made her answer so honestly to someone she did not know at all. Musical Theater was actually held in the auditorium and Maxie was right. All together there was probably twenty students mixed together, it was a small student body. Branna and Rachel found a seat up front just as Professor Mendell came out with a smile.

"Hello everyone and welcome to a new year at the Academy. Now, as we have a new student, I will explain about this course. Every year we go over once subject for the whole year. At the end of the year, your exam for this class will quiz you on the single subject." She smiled at Rachel who nodded. "Now, this year we will focus on witches portrayed in musical theater. Now can anyone here think of the reason witches are either portrayed as very evil or very good." Everyone looked at each other except Rachel who was looking straight at the teacher. "Miss. Potter, do you know?"

"Well, muggles have black and white thoughts on the supernatural. So they either see a witch as someone vile or dangerous or they, the supporters and admirers of witchcraft, see witches as beautiful beings. There is no grey area because of the fear set in their minds." Everyone was looking at Rachel in surprise.

Yes, five points to Hoult. Now, for an extra three can you tell me why there is fear in their minds?"

"Because," She thought for a moment before remembering something she read when she was on the streets and exploring a library, "even in other countries, the Salem Witch trials of Massachusetts in America were heard of and the fear and stigma was taught in schools long after."

"Correct, three more points." Professor Mendell smiled. "Now, lets start a popcorn discussion."

Rachel had charms next which was exceptionally like the one at Hogwarts except the teacher was regular height. She knew she was going to like it here by the time she got to Piano.

...

**_Awesome description of the castle, right? Read and Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_First off: I have a guy friend in dance who gained muscle from being in it. Dance is a sport, no matter how you place it so you can gain muscle from dance. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to describe the differences in Rachel. _**

...

Chapter Sixteen

"How are classes going so far for you?" George asked at lunch. He had his directors' book propped up and looking through it.

"Good." She grabbed a sandwich. "What about you?"

"I can already tell that Directors Lessons is going to be fun." He grinned. "I never thought I'd be excited about classes."

"I would have never guessed." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek.

"How's Piano? I have that next." He said and she shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Professor Dibbler is a little out there when he teaches but I think you'll like him."

"And have you tried at all to talk to anyone else?" George asked with a raised eyebrow and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"The only other person who can actually be near me without the aw-struck expression is Branna, Chris's sister, but she's not that talkative either. I'm trying to get there, though." Rachel looked sad and he sighed.

"You'll get better, Rachel, don't worry."

The next month passed amazingly for the two. George was a natural in piano as Rachel was in guitar, neither were very good actors so Acting 101 wasn't their favorite class. According to Professor Mendell though, the two had amazing stage presence when it had to do with musical theater. Rachel was learning more about different genres in her Muggle Music class and according to her professor, was one of those rare singers who had a voice that accommodated every type of music while George was good at pop, R&amp;B, and some country. It was Rachel's O.W.L year though so she was piled with homework. She was amazingly keeping up though, mainly because she asked Maxie to help with some of her music homework which the house elf was very happy to do.

George learned from Fred that there was the Triwizard Tournament going on at Hogwarts and two other school were coming to participate. So George didn't have to feel bad about being off the Quidditch team because there was no Quidditch going on. George and Rachel actually found a lot to do on the weekends. Rachel was able to coax him into joining the dance club which he embarrassingly had to admit, was pretty fun. By October, he noticed that he had actually grown some muscle from the dancing, which he never expected. It was Rachel though.

She had hit a long overdue growth spurt and was now almost to George's nose. The growth spurt caused her to fill out more and George had to stop himself from snogging her senseless whenever she was with him. Chris, who had become good friends with George, couldn't help but whistle in one of their dance classes though George did hit his arm for staring at his girlfriend. Rachel was obviously embarrassed by the attention. Branna had giggled when Rachel had to physically stop George from attacking a boy who leered at her and asked if she was available for some fun.

On Halloween, the main hall had bats charmed to fly around the air and some skeletons were singing _This is Halloween _from Nightmare Before Christmas over and over again. Halfway through, there was a skit performed by some older students. To Rachel, it was amazing.

Rachel sighed as she worked on her Transfiguration essay. Her brow was furrowed as she searched through the book for more information on the inventors of the Gemino Curse. This was her third essay today and she had another on Michael Jackson for her Muggle music class along with one on the Strengthening Solution for Potions. She couldn't understand how she was still walking really. She could do it, she knew that, but it didn't change the fact that it was difficult.

Rachel looked at the calendar above her desk and realized with a start that she and George had been at the Academy for almost three months. Christmas was coming up and she hadn't realized it. They were staying here for Christmas because the others were staying at Hogwarts so it made sense.

Rachel finally finished her essay and decided for a break. Just as she stood, there was a knock on her door and George poked his head in. She nodded and he entered with something behind his back. She looked at him curiously and he grinned before revealing a single lilac colored rose. She looked at him and he shrugged.

"What's this for?" Rachel as she took the rose, drinking in its scent.

"No reason." He brushed her hair back and she looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

His tongue instantly went into her mouth and wrestled with hers as his hands tangled in her hair. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly as his mouth left hers and traveled to her neck. He started walking forward as he kissed her neck softly and when he sucked on her collarbone, the back of her legs connected with the edge of the bed and she fell on top of it. George supported his body above hers with his hands braced on either side of her head. Rachel's hands went under his shirt to feel the muscle he had been building from dance club. He suddenly pulled back to take his shirt off and she looked at his torso, running her hands down it before looking at him. He grinned and kissed her.

…

Christmas came and went with two Weasley sweaters, some Zonko's items, and candy. Rachel was almost unrecognizable. It was clear that she was meant to be a beautiful girl but she was still the same in personality. Her trust was getting better and she was starting to let in Branna. Her older brother Chris was like George's best mate there. The boy could never replace Fred but they were pretty tight. George was shocked by how much muscle he had gained from dance. He was almost to a six pack, his pecks were pretty defined, and his biceps were ripped. When he asked Professor Kelly, the teacher said some gained muscle easily, even from the simplest of things, and dancing was one of those things.

The homework was piling onto Rachel but George helped her along with Chris. Sometimes it was the brother, Chris, helping his little sister, Branna, and the boyfriend, George, helping his girlfriend, Rachel, at the same table on the same subjects. She threw her quill down at one point.

"I'm fourteen! This is too much!" She exclaimed as she glared down at her History of Magic essay. Chris rolled his eyes as he turned to Branna while George chuckled and picked up her quill.

"Love, it doesn't matter the age. O.W.L.s. are hard for everyone."

"You and Fred weren't stressed last year."

"Do you honestly think we cared about them?" He asked, curling a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No. But I care about them and this is hard!" She glared at her essay again as if every problem in the world was its fault.

"It'll get better, just watch."

...

**_Next chapter is the rebirth of Voldemort, just to let you know. Read and Review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_So the whole being held in the basement of Riddle Manor was from my friend A Fangirl Named Desire. She used it in her Needed Here story and let me use the concept. This isn't my best but it's pretty good though I really feel bad for Rachel._**

...

Chapter Seventeen

Rachel was sleeping peacefully in her bed, not even hearing the door slowly opening. She didn't even feel when she was lifted up and disappeared with a pop. An elf in a uniform popped in just as she disappeared.

"Rachel Potter is in trouble."

_Little Hangleton Graveyard_

Rachel slowly came to and looked around. She tried to move but was tied tightly with some ropes. The girl realized she was tied to a headstone and was in a small graveyard in front of a cauldron. There was a man in a black cloak next to it, watching her with a smirk. She tried to move again but it was no use. Her street strength was nothing compared to these ropes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked. He ignored her and lit a fire under the cauldron. She suddenly heard a voice. High and cold.

"Hurry!" She looked around for the source and spotted a small bundle of blankets near the cauldron. The unnamed man lifted the bundle after another moment and dumped it in the bubbling cauldron. The guy then took out a wand.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

The ground underneath her splintered and a bone emerged from the dust and floated into the cauldron. He then took out a knife and raised it above his wrist. There was a hint of a tremble in his voice but it was barely there.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Rachel winced as the knife severed through his wrist and his whole hand fell into the cauldron. He then looked at Rachel and approached with the knife.

"Get away from me!" She said but he just ran the knife down the inside of her arm and collected the blood in a vial. She had worse injuries before so showed no sign of the knife actually creating pain.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

He poured her blood in the cauldron and as she looked away from the bright light, she had one thought. _Who am I an enemy to?_ The glow disappeared and there was a white mist, the silhouette of a man in it.

_Back at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts_

George was confused as he was led to the headmistress's office. He wondered where Rachel was. She wasn't in her room and no one else knew where she was. When they entered the office, he was surprised to see not only Professor Bott, but Dumbledore and Rachel's house elf, Maxie. Maxie looked a nervous wreck as Professor Bott looked grave along with Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" George asked. "Where's Rachel?"

"Mr. Weasley, a man entered Rachels room last night and kidnapped her. Maxie arrived just as they left."

"No." George whispered and sat down. "Do-do you know where she is?"

"We are working on that." George looked close to tears but as he glanced at Maxie, he remembered something his house elf, Sparks, told him. "Wait, Maxie, can't house elves find where the ones they work for are? Isn't that how you can bring them stuff when they call?"

"Yes, but since Rachel Potter is not near here, Maxie cannot be doing it on Maxie's own."

"Sparks." George said and suddenly a little female elf appeared.

"Yes, George Weasley? How can Sparks be helping?"

"Sparks can you help Maxie find Rachel?" Sparks looked at Maxie who looked hopeful.

"Sparks can try, George Weasley."

_Riddle Home-Little Hangleton_

Rachel stretched her arm from where she was chained to the wall for the paper clip. She grunted and reached again. She sighed when her fingers grabbed the small object and she brought over to the handcuff on her left wrist. She bit her lip as she worked on the lock, listening every once in a while for any footsteps up stairs. She really didn't want to see Voldemort or his death eaters. She had been shocked that the man who killed her parents was actually alive. She was told she had destroyed him when she was one. He had been visibly surprised by the fact Rachel didn't instantly know who he was. He obviously didn't know she had not known about magic until that past Christmas.

Rachel was still shaky from the last Cruciatus Curse placed on her. Her broken rib was making it slightly harder the breath but she was pulling through. She heard the click and the handcuff loosened causing her to give out a soft cry of relief. She tried to stand when suddenly the door opened, there was a shout, and she was blown back. She could feel another two ribs break and her head slammed against the concrete, making her vision a little blurry.

"You damn girl! You'll make life harder on all of us!" The death eater growled as she looked up from where she was lying. "The dark lord said we couldn't touch you physically, well I think it's time I taught you a lesson."

She started screaming and weakly pushing at him as he tried to take off her clothes. There was a loud pop and he was off her. She was shaking when she spotted Maxie.

"Rachel Potter." Maxie said in relief. There was another elf, a female one, watching the door. "Maxie and Sparks are here to take Rachel Potter back to school."

"Hurry Maxie. Please, they probably heard me scream." Rachel whispered and Maxie nodded before he took one of Rachel's arms in his hands and Sparks took her other before they were gone.

_One Month Later_

"How do you feel you did on your O.W.L.s?" George asked as he watched Rachel finish packing her trunk. She shrugged and he sighed. "Rachel, look at me."

"What?" She looked at him and he pulled her close.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared." She whispered and he looked confused. "H-he almost…raped me. If it wasn't for Maxie and Sparks, he would have succeeded. I'm afraid he'll find me and-and try to-"

"Shhh, shhh, you're going to be fine." George whispered against her hair and she nodded. "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you." She said quietly after a moment and kissed him heatedly.

She pulled his shirt off to look at his absolutely ripped body. He was almost at 8 pack abs, had very defined pecs, and his biceps were amazing. She couldn't believe just dancing did that. He seemed to know what she was thinking and grinned.

"Chris and I also work out after classes outside." He shrugged. "Mix that with the dancing and it gives results."

"Well I like the results." Rachel said without thinking and blushed as he chuckled.

"Well I like the results you've gained." He said softly as he traced her face before his hand ran down the curves of her side. He kept eye contact, making sure she wouldn't get upset after what almost happened to her. She just smiled and kissed him.

...

**_Thank goodness Maxie and Sparks got there on time! I made it so it just wasn't dancing that made him so buff, just in case. Read and Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry wont cut it will it? I can try though. I left you all, I admit it, and I am truly sorry but I've had such painful writers block. I left you all just like that and I deserve no forgivness but a girl can hope. I have no idea if this chapter will make up for it but I hope it does._**

...

Chapter Eighteen

"Hey, we got here before everyone else." George looked around after Rachel stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow.

"Hmm." She hummed. "Well let's put our trunks away and maybe they'll be back by then."

Athena was already waiting in Rachel's room and gave her master an affectionate nip before drinking some water and getting some rest. George met her at her door and they headed downstairs just the floo downstairs flared. Once all the other Weasleys were in the kitchen, the door opened and two almost unrecognizable people had walked in. It took a second to realize it was George and Rachel.

George, who was in a close fitting long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows and jeans, looked huge muscle wise. Fred had to forcibly close his gaping mouth at the change his twin had gone through. Then it was Rachel. She was in a tight black camisole, jeans, and red vans and looked more like a beautiful model than a fourteen year old girl. Her fingers were laced with Georges when the two saw them all.

"Hey!" He grinned and Mrs. Weasley was the first to break out of her shock.

"Oh, George, Rachel, you look so grown up." She exclaimed and hugged George tightly before Rachel, not noticing the minuscule flinch from unexpected contact. "Are you alright dear, Professor Dumbledore told us."

"I'm doing better." Rachel sighed. "Did-did he tell you everything?"

"Just that you saw you-know-who come back." Rachel looked relieved for a reason only George knew.

"Why do you look so…different, George?" Ginny finally burst out. George looked embarrassed as Rachel smirked at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I can tell them if you want. Of course I also can tell them embarrassing incidents." He paled before sighing.

"Well, Rachel was able to convince me to join-um-dance…club." His voice faltered in embarrassment. It was silent as his siblings looked incredulous and he spoke again quickly. "I mean, that and working out with Chris."

"Oh, who's Chris?" Mrs. Weasley asked and George was so visibly relieved by the change of subject that Rachel laughed.

Once the kids had put their trunks away, they joined George, Rachel, and Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen table to listen to George and Rachel.

"Wait, you got your own house elf?" Ron asked and the two nodded.

"Maxie really helped Rachel with the homework she got." George shrugged as Rachel nodded.

"And how much did you get for your final performance?"

"Well I got 150 Galleons while Rachel got 165."

"Wow."

The next week was interesting to say the least. It turned out that there was a formally disbanded organization called The Order of the Phoenix which, now that Voldemort was back yet the Ministry was denying it, was back together to help. The Burrow was being made headquarters for it which meant that people were going to be coming in and out for meetings. Bill came and was bunking with Fred and George since Rachel was in his room. He was shocked by how different George and Rachel looked.

…..

"Arthur! Arthur, get Albus!" The kids looked over as Mrs. Weasley rushed past to get outside. George curiously looked out and his eyes widened.

"Rachel! It's Chris and Branna!"

"What?!" She rushed to the window. "Oh my god, they look like they've been through hell. C'mon." The two ran outside, to where Mrs. Weasley was standing next to Chris who was holding onto Branna.

"Chris!"

"Branna!"

"George, Rachel, get inside." Mrs. Weasley said firmly but they ignored her. The second Rachel made it to Branna, the quiet girl threw herself onto the other girl. Rachel was able to hold down the flinch from unexpected contact. Chris hugged George in relief.

"Chris, what happened?" George asked and the older boy shook his head.

"No idea. These guys just swarmed the house and I grabbed the emergency portkey dad has. You just think of a safe place and it'll take you. Branna was the one who thought and she must have thought of you and Rachel." They looked at Branna who was shaking and crying as Rachel held her. Branna was older than Rachel but Branna seemed and acted younger many times so it felt like Rachel was the older one.

"It's okay Branna." She whispered. "You're safe."

"Come on, lets get inside." George said and Chris started to walk before almost falling.

"I hurt my leg when we landed." Chris winced and George sighed before having Chris put one arm around his neck to support. "Put the muscles to use mate, don't want you getting weak."

"Hah, funny." George rolled his eyes as he and Rachel led Chris and Branna inside. Mrs. Weasley followed in surprise by how mature her son was acting. Branna had yet to let go of Rachel who was smoothing her hair as they walked.

They made it inside where everyone was watching. Mr. Weasley beckoned them into the kitchen where Dumbledore was waiting. He was curious to the relationship between the four but pushed it aside for the matters at hand. He watched as George helped the boy onto a chair and Rachel had to sit with the girl who had yet to let go and was shaking.

"Hello, I'm Professor Dumbledore."

"Hi. I'm Chris Trainor and this is my little sister, Branna."

"How did you two end up here?"

"Our house, it was mobbed by these masked guys. I hid with Branna and we saw our dad get taken away so I grabbed this portkey my dad has that takes you to wherever you think is safe. Branna had it take us to George and Rachel." Branna had gripped onto Rachel tighter who was whispering reassuringly in her ear. "Do-do you know what we're supposed to do now?"

"How old are you, Chris?"

"I just turned eighteen. But, I have no way to support me and Branna yet. We don't have a family vault, just our joined trust vault and Branna still needs that for school." Chris looked at his sister who was looking at him.

"Do you have any other family?"

"No, all the family that could take us died in the first war. Our mum, she was a muggle who died giving birth to Branna. Our dad is half blood but, he was cut off after marrying our mum so he either put his pay check in our trust vault or used it to get us food."

"Well, if we move some people around, you two can stay here until needed." Mrs. Weasley said and Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Thank you."

...

**_Plot twist! Chris and Branna is now with them! Read and Review!_**


End file.
